One Last Time
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: The finale of my 'Legend of Spyro' crossover series...mixed in with 'Percy Jakson: The Lightning Thief'. Luna goes to Camp Halfblood to help Percy rescue his mom and get herself back to normal, as well as help the boy with his crush on Luke.
1. Problems

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: So, as you may have noticed in the last fic, Luna got all her power sucked out of her in order to destroy Iblis and Mephiles…thus making her shrink down to the same height as her daughter Cadence; now she's stuck like that, so how will the Council handle this? Moreover, can she get back to normal? I won't stall anymore, so here's the final chapter in Luna's adventures with her family and jumping between dimensions.

 **Ch.1- Problems**

Noctis could hardly believe what he'd been told as he made his way to the Divine House, which was the designated gathering place for the Divinity of 12 whenever meetings were called…the Nature dragon holding his shrunken mate in his arms as she tried telling him that she could walk and didn't need to be carried around like a baby fresh out of its' shell.

"Come on, my dearest mate…how often do I get to carry you around in my arms like this? At least let me enjoy this moment while our kids are staying with your grandparents, after all they can explain things to them while we tell the Council what went wrong on your mission."

"(sighs) Fine…but don't get used to my small size, because soon enough I'll be back to normal height."

"And I'll be there to hold you, no matter what size you are, my love."

The white dragoness blushed a vivid scarlet, her eyes looking away from her mate's as she let a smile slip onto her lips. When Noctis looked up, he was standing in front of the Divine House…the Divinity of 12 already heading inside for what looked to be a very important meeting, though what it was about neither dragon knew as they also headed inside after the Council members.

(Divine Chambers)

The members of the Divinity of 12 were sitting in their assigned seats, all of them wondering what exactly Icyria had to tell them that was so important…his mate Jacoura having volunteered to stay at home to take care of her great grandkids, so her seat was empty for the meeting. Noctis walked into the room and immediately all eyes were on him as he cradled his mate to his chest, all of them wondering what he had in his arms and why he was hiding it from them…they would've started interrogating him if Icyria hadn't cleared his throat and made all of them look at him as he also chilled the room to near subzero levels, all of them shivering from the sudden drop in temperature.

"If everyone could please bring their attention to me, I will explain everything…now then, Noctis came to me a few hours before this meeting to tell me of our Queen's fate; his daughter Cadence confirmed the validity of the situation, due to her being a witness to the events beforehand. If it would please all of you, I'm afraid I have most troubling news…our Queen, LunaRose…my granddaughter, due to an unmatchable sacrifice…is now…younger."

The silence was so vast you could hear a rock hit the bottom of a well over 200 miles away, every single dragon looking at Icyria like he'd gone senile until they heard Noctis set whoever he was hiding from them down onto the floor…the white dragon Queen climbing up onto the table and clearing her throat, all those present seeing the familiar form of their Queen as a much smaller dragoness.

"Listen, everyone…I may have been set back a bit by these sudden events, but I am still your Queen; I will find a way to restore myself to my original shape, but for now I'm stuck like this. My mate will make any important decisions in my stead, and so will my grandparents seeing as they're the heads of this Council."

All the dragons present would've questioned the smaller dragoness' authority if they hadn't seen her glyph and realized that she was indeed their Queen, Icyria calling the meeting to a close a few minutes later…all the other dragons leaving while whispering to themselves that this could only end badly, though none of them were willing to test that theory.

Icyria stayed behind to talk to his granddaughter and her mate, the Frost Body Monarch thinking of a way he could get Luna back to her original size when an idea popped into his head.

"Luna…maybe you should go see the Chronicler, I'm more than certain that he could help you. Noctis, I want you to escort my granddaughter to the Chronicler's chambers and then come tell your children what happened at today's meeting…someone should inform them of these events, and I believe that no one is more qualified than their father…which is you."

The emerald green Nature dragon nodded at his in-law, Noctis walking with his mate as their tails wrapped together…Icyria smiled happily at seeing his only granddaughter with a loving mate, as well as 3 children of her own. The Frost Body Monarch waited a few more minutes before leaving the room and going home to spend time with his mate and great grandchildren.

(Samsara Temple, Chronicler's Chambers)

The teal-grey Time dragon was currently watching other Realms through the Glimpsing Globe, countless lives affected by events that they themselves couldn't change no matter how hard they tried…his attention currently situated on the Earth Realm set in the 21st Century, dark clouds covering the skies and thunder rumbling overhead…but no lightning was yielded by the dark swirling clouds. He heard the doors open and knew that it was Noctis because of the scent his flowers gave off, but he was surprised that the pollen he was releasing had grown tainted with the scent of worry.

"Hello, Noctis…I see you made it here safely, but I'm curious…where's your mate?"

"Ah, hello Chronicler…that's what I'm here to talk to you about; see there's been a bit of a…setback." The emerald green forest dragon said as he lifted one of his feathered wings to reveal Luna standing next to him at only half her original height, the Chronicler shocked when he laid eyes upon Avalar's Queen.

"Wh…What happened to her?"

The white dragoness sighed as she explained what happened during her previous mission, the teal-grey dragon taking all the information in as he formulated a plan to get her back to her original size…when an idea popped into his mind.

"Luna, I think I know of a way to get you back to normal, but it would require you to go on another dimension jumping mission…and this one you'll have to do alone; we can't let something happen to our King as well, Avalar wouldn't be able to handle two of their Royals becoming compromised."

Luna nodded at the Chronicler, though she was a little uncomfortable going alone on a mission…years ago, she wouldn't hesitate to do another dimension jumping mission by herself. But ever since she found a mate and had children, she was now reluctant about going anywhere without her family…this time was no different, but if there was a chance she could be restored to normal and be there for her family as a true Queen and mother…then she had to take this chance.

"You're right…whatever the mission is, I'll do it."

Noctis looked at his half-sized mate like she was going away forever and wouldn't be coming back anymore.

"Luna, are you insane!? You can't do this alone, let me come with you."

The white dragoness looked at her worried mate and placed a paw on his shoulder, Luna shaking her head before speaking to him.

"No, my love…not this time."

"But-"

"Listen, I know that you want to come with me…but one of us has to stay here and take care of our children, my dearest; since I have to go on this mission, it will fall to you to look after them until I return…I promise to come home, as the mate you married. Before I married you, I never had anything aside from my grandparents to come home to; but now, I do…and it's you and the children."

Noctis sighed into his mate's touch, she was right…but that still didn't change the fact that he was gonna miss her every moment she was gone.

"You're right, my love…though it still doesn't alter the fact that I shall miss you every moment that you're not at my side."

The two mates shared a slow kiss that lasted a few minutes before they turned to the Chronicler, the teal-grey dragon motioning for them to come over to the Glimpsing Globe and look at what he'd been observing moments ago.

"Luna, Noctis…this is another Earthly Realm, but the people there believe in elemental Gods and Goddesses; they strongly believe that these deities have shaped the course of their history by influencing certain events, seasons, and civilizations that have risen and fallen throughout the ages. However, one of them has had a priceless treasure stolen from them and they've no idea who could've done such a deed…Luna, I want you to help them locate this treasure and have it returned to them. Perhaps one of them will help you to regain your true state, so be sure to ally yourself with them."

"Alright…when should I depart?"

"As soon as you're able…our Queen should be her original size, not the size she was nearly 1,800 years ago."

The white dragoness nodded as the portal nearby opened, the Realm she was going to revealing itself…Noctis hugging his mate one last time before she leaped through the portal and disappeared into the Realm, the emerald green Nature dragon crying as he watched his mate leave his side again.

And this time, she would be all alone just like before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, we're getting off to a good start…this will become a crossover fic starting next chapter and will be crossed over with ' _Percy_ _Jackson_ _And_ _The_ _Olympians: The_ _Lightning_ _Thief'_ because I thought it'd be fun to try that movie series out at least once; up next is the beginning of the movie, so be patient until then.


	2. Stolen Treasure

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: As I mentioned in the previous chapter, the 'Percy Jackson' movie will come in at this chapter so it'll start off with the beginning of the movie…don't hate on me for trying this out, I'm on the finale of this series so those who hate it can rejoice at the fact that it's ending; for now, though, enjoy this final fic of my 'Legend of Spyro' crossover series.

 **Ch.2- Stolen Treasure**

The city of New York was quiet, save for the thunder rumbling over everyone's heads…as dock workers had settled into their midnight shifts at the water's edge, a huge wave crashed upon the shore and out of it stepped a huge man. He was at least 50 or 60 feet tall with short red-brown hair and piercing blue eyes that surveyed everything around him, the thunder disturbing him for some reason; he also wore dark silver scale-chain armor with shoulder pads trimmed in gold with filigree adorning the pads, a metal knee length skirt sitting on his hips as he made his way over to the New York Tower.

When he arrived at the Tower, he was now around 5'10" with a dark brown leather jacket, black denim jeans, and a pale blue button down shirt. On the roof of the Tower was another man who was staring out at the clouds covering the sky, this one wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and dark grey slacks.

"Zeus…it's been many years."

"Poseidon…look out there…tell me what you see."

The man named Poseidon looked out at the sky again, thunder reaching his ears but nothing else beyond that and clouds darker than raven's feathers.

"Thunderclouds…"

"But no lightning…" Zeus said as Poseidon turned to him, shock marring his features.

"Stolen."

The redheaded male watched the dark haired brunette walk away before speaking to him as they prowled around on the Tower roof together.

"What…you think _I_ took it? Omnipotence has blinded you, brother…you know full well that we are forbidden from stealing each other's powers."

By now, the brothers had stopped walking around and were facing each other.

"But our children aren't."

"You're accusing my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby, he has no idea who I am or what he is because of you."

"If your son really _is_ the thief, then I will send him to the deepest depths of Tartarus!"

If Poseidon wasn't angry before, he was absolutely livid now as he grabbed his brother and glared at him.

"If you touch him, then you'll be in for the fight of your life."

Zeus could barely believe that his own brother would stand against him, but he could also understand that he was protecting his offspring from danger…though that still didn't take precedence over the matter at hand, which was finding the one who'd stolen Zeus' lightning as he forcibly shoved his brother away from him with his own glare and facial scowl.

"Then he must return the bolt to me, in 14 days, by midnight on the Summer Solstice…or there _will_ be war."

Poseidon knew the conversation was over as he watched his brother leave, the Water God sighing as he thought of how he could protect his son without revealing his presence…Poseidon's attention torn from his brother's threat to a bright flash of light that had appeared in the forests within a place commonly referred to as 'Camp Halfblood', the Water God disappearing in a flurry of sea water to find out what'd made that light appear.

(Camp Halfblood Forest)

The portal opened up and Luna flew out of it faster than the last time she'd come out of a portal, the white dragoness using her wings to slow her flight down and land on the ground. From what she could see, the white dragoness had ended up in a forest but it was night time…her ears flicking up, down, and all around to pick up the sounds of animals and her nose taking in the different smells around her; Luna had little time to catch the scent of salt water before a wave came flying at her, the white dragoness flying upwards quickly to escape the water coming at her.

"Are you an idiot? I could hear and smell you coming from over a mile away, and if you're gonna take on a fellow water user, then you're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that."

Poseidon stepped out from behind the trees in his normal human size, the Water God taking in his opponent…surprised to see a living, breathing dragon standing in front of him.

"Well well, this is certainly not what I'd expected to find here in this forest so late at night…where do you come from, little dragon?"

"Ok, normally not this size that you're looking at so I'll let it slide…I got into a bit of a situation that set me back a few hundred years, so I'm normally much taller than this; as for where I'm from, it's a place called Avalar…the Chronicler sent me here to find someone who will help me get back to normal size and strength, but I've yet to find that someone. Do you think, perhaps, _you_ could help me?"

Poseidon looked down at the dragoness who was only about the size of a large dog, one of his hands reaching down and stroking her white frill gently as he smiled at her.

"I can have my brother take a look at you, maybe he can help…but right now, he has a major issue to deal with; someone has stolen his lightning bolt, and neither of us or the other Gods and Goddesses know who could've taken it. In any case, he has accused my son of being the thief…if you can help him find the bolt and return it to Olympus in 2 weeks by midnight on the Summer Solstice, then I'm fairly certain that he'll find a way to help you."

"Do you…really think he'd be willing or able to?"

"That will be up to you, and what you decide to do from this moment onward…regardless, I would have asked for your help and hope for you to give it."

The white dragoness sighed, knowing that there probably weren't any other leads she could find so she nodded at Poseidon before speaking again.

"My name's Poseidon…what's your name, little dragon?"

"LunaRose…it's an honor to meet you; so, when will I get to meet this boy of yours?"

"Hopefully within the next couple of days, for now you should probably stay here for the night and head to the encampment in the morning; it's filled with Demigod children learning to use their abilities without hurting other humans, as well as experienced warriors that tutor the young ones and those who act as mentors. If you're going to be staying in the forest, you might as well try to befriend some of those in the Camp."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it…what's the Camp called?"

"It's called Camp Halfblood."

"Ok, I'll head there in the morning…good night, Poseidon."

"And good night to you as well, LunaRose."

The Water God watched as the white dragoness walked off into the forest until he could no longer see her, Poseidon disappearing in a flurry of water while Luna settled down against a tree and fell into slumber not too long afterwards.

That night, she dreamed of her mate and children, a smile coming onto her face as her sleep became peaceful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Alright, this chapter's finished…up next, Percy and his friends come into the fic as well as the event of Percy's mom getting abducted by Hades and taken to Hell; as always, please leave a review that's nice and constructive, but don't be mean or I'll report your review as abusive to the site admins.


	3. Accusations

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: Well, now we've finally gotten into the rest of the movie so now it's time to start this up again from the near beginning of the movie with Percy chillin' in the pool…he'll meet Luna later on in the story and his reaction to seeing a dragon will be interesting, to say the least; for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the presentation.

 **Ch.3- Accusations**

If you could guess that the one place Percy Jackson felt most alive was underwater, then you'd be right and he would tell you so; ever since he was a child, the brunette boy with deep blue eyes had always had this deep love for water…he could never explain it to anyone, not even to himself, why he loved the water so much but it was his most favorite place in the world to be on any given day of the week.

As he finally broke the surface of the pool he was sitting on the bottom of, Percy looked over when he heard another boy laugh amusedly at his antics.

"He's alive! (laughs) Percy Jackson is a beast!"

"How long was that?"

"7 minutes."

"7 minutes?"

"Yeah man, that's crazy…I don't know how you do it."

"I just like being in the water…always have; it's the one place that I can think."

Both teens smiled warmly at each other before they left the pool, Percy fully dressed in a pair of dark blue-grey jeans and a grey-black tshirt with a black hoodie and white-grey sneakers. His friend, Grover, was using a pair of walking crutches due to his MS (Multiple Sclerosis for those who don't know)…the two teens blocking out as much of the chaos going on around them as possible as they walked down the halls to class.

"Wish I could spend all day in the water, instead of this place."

"Yeah, I hear ya…it's like High School, but without the Musical."

(English Class)

As the students sat in their chairs, Percy was listening to Lunascape while his teacher droned on and on about Shakespeare.

"Good morning, class…I'm Mrs. Dodds, your substitute English teacher; can anyone here tell me what Shakespeare was trying to convey through this line in _Othello_?"

A few students were trying to answer the question by raising their hands, but for some reason the auburn-brunette woman was paying attention only to Percy (and not in _that_ way, you pervs…lol).

"Percy Jackson?"

The brunette teen was too focused on listening to ' _Feigned Affair'_ by Lunascape to even realize that he was being spoken to until Grover lightly punched his shoulder, the slight blow getting his attention as he pulled the earbuds out and looked at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said…what was Shakespeare trying to convey in this line (points to passage on chalkboard) from _Othello_?"

The brunette teen looked at the line on the board, but for some strange reason the letters were getting all jumbled up and looking like a different language to him instead of English.

"Um…I'm sorry, I don't know."

"(sighs) Anyone else?"

The rest of the day was pretty much like this, Percy being unable to concentrate for some reason…he blamed it on the supposed Dyslexia his mom told him he had when this problem came up before now, though he guessed he _could_ attribute it to the ADHD she said he had too; the brunette teen walked down the road that lead to his apartment complex where his mom lived with her 'husband' Gabe Ugliano, Percy never really understanding what his mom saw in that man. The brunette teen, even if Gabe was the very last man on the face of the Earth, could safely say without a doubt that he would never date the man no matter what.

Percy knew for a fact that he was gay, but even _he_ had standards…as well as preferences, but he decided not to think about that as he finally reached the top floor where his mom lived with him. She was currently ironing some clothes, most likely Gabe's, because they were too big to be his and too ugly to be hers; the brunette teen gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek, a book finding its' way into his hand before the brunette-redheaded woman started talking to her only child.

"Hey honey…how was school?"

"Eh, same as usual…you know, I'm starting to think that this Dyslexia thing's getting worse."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know…or maybe it's the ADHD."

"Percy, I know things look bad now, but trust me…it'll all get better soon."

Percy looked at his mom disbelievingly; he knew she was trying to reassure him, but it was starting to get old because she'd done this same song and dance with him many times before over the years.

"Yeah…when? Tonight? Tomorrow?"

Before they could talk further, the door was opened and closed somewhat loudly as Gabe stepped into the room and sat down in a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Woman…where's my beer?"

"It's in the fridge, Gabe."

"So what? It's supposed to just magically float from the ice box and into my hand?"

Sally just sighed as she set the iron down on the ironing board and walked over to the fridge, Gabe slapping her on the ass while telling her to hustle.

"Ew, dude, don't do that…that's disgusting, man; you really gotta do that in here? Show a little respect, that's my mom."

Gabe had known that Percy was a bit mouthy when it came to others disrespecting his mom when he'd married the boy's mother a few years ago, but he'd had to put up with it ever since the kid was 12…now he was going on 16, and it had reached the point where the older man could barely look at the kid without wanting to throw him out the window; he couldn't do that because Sally would have him arrested for murder, so he settled on putting the kid in his place by fisting his hair in his hand and shoving him against the left side of the kitchen entryway while speaking to him sternly.

"This is _my_ house… _you_ show a little respect." The older man said before walking off with the beer can in his hand, Percy shooting the man a glare until he disappeared down the hallway.

"Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer, he sleeps til noon everyday and he can't hold down a job…why do you stay with him?" the brunette teen asked his mom, Sally looking at her son with the same look she gave him every time they had this argument…which was quite a bit these days.

"He's been good to us, Percy, in ways that…you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah…you're right, mom; I _don't_ understand."

Sally sighed as she watched her son walk out onto the balcony, the brunette teen staring out at the sky as he let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. As he just let the breeze caress his face, a voice started echoing in the back of his mind…the voice oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place who it belonged to or if he'd heard it before; the strangest thing about the voice was not only was it familiar, it was also comforting.

" _ **Percy…everything will come full circle very soon.**_ "

The brunette teen decided to go for a walk to calm his mind, he just couldn't deal with everything at the moment…especially the fact that he was hearing voices in his head. By the time he got back to the apartment, Gabe was passed out on the couch with at least 10 or so beer cans scattered around him on the floor; his mom was sleeping on the pull out couch-bed and Percy threw a blanket over her body, the brunette teen smiling at her before going to bed himself.

(Next day, History Museum)

Percy was walking through the New York City History Museum with his class, the students being lead past the exhibits by their teacher Mr. Brunner…who was confined to a wheelchair due to being paraplegic. Grover was walking alongside him, the wheelchair bound teacher explaining the different exhibits to the students.

"These are the Greek Gods, the most powerful being what many call 'The Big 3'…Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; the three brothers overtook their father, Kronus, and attained power by chopping him into pieces and burying them away from all mortals. The three of them have been rivals ever since, always arguing…always threatening war. Every few centuries or so, the Gods and Goddesses would come to Earth to, uh…"

"Hook up?" Grover said amusedly with a smile on his face, causing the students to laugh and Mr. Brunner to chuckle slightly himself.

"Yes, Grover…they'd 'hook up' with mortals; the children of these unions were half human, half God…can anyone tell me what they were called?"

The other students seemed reluctant to answer, either because they didn't know the answer or they didn't want to be the one _to_ answer the question.

"Percy Jackson?"

The brunette teen was, once again, listening to Lunascape and didn't hear his teacher…he'd been so busy listening to ' _Shimmering Sun'_ that he didn't hear Mr. Brunner speak to him, Grover lightly punching him and making the brunette teen take his earbuds out again; Percy decided to just leave them out instead of bothering to pull them out every time he was spoken to as he looked down at his teacher with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say, Mr. Brunner?"

"I said…what is the proper name of the offspring of a mortal and a God?"

"…Demigod?"

"Yes…many of them, such as Hercules, Achilles, and Apollo, went on to become great heroes; can you think of another one, Percy?"

"(sighs) No."

"I'll give you a hint…you have something in common with him."

Percy looked at a stone tablet that showed a Demigod killing a massive serpent with a sword, the name in Greek and unreadable to anyone else…but to the brunette teen, it was as if it had been written in plain English as his mind rearranged the letters to spell out the translated title, which read ' _Perseus Defeats Cetus'_.

"Percy…Perseus?"

"Yes…now then, over here we have a depiction of Hercules killing the Nemian Lion; it was one of the fabled '12 Tasks of Hercules', which he had to overcome to prove his worth as a hero…"

Percy was getting ready to follow his class when Mrs. Dodds cleared her throat and made him look at her.

"Percy Jackson, could I have a word with you?"

"Um, sure."

The brunette teen followed after the auburn-brunette woman until they were alone in an empty room that had equipment lying around and a scaffolding set into a wall.

"So, did I do something wrong?"

Silence was all that greeted Percy, the brunette teen wondering why Mrs. Dodds wasn't answering him.

"Mrs. Dodds? Hello?"

"(menacingly) Where is it?!"

The brunette teen turned upon hearing the voice of his teacher, wondering why she was angry with him when he saw that she was on top of the scaffolding.

"Whoa! How did you…how the…when did you get up there?"

Percy had little time to react before his teacher transformed into some sort of flying monster that came swooping down at him, the creature trying to pick him up and landing on top of a pillar before growling at him from on top of her perch.

" **You have the Lightning Bolt!** "

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

" **Give it to me!** "

Percy tried to dodge the creature again but couldn't get away in time, the brunette teen picked up in the creature's talons and having to hear it growl at him while threatening his life as they were both airborne.

" **Give it to me…now, or I will bite your heart out!** "

"Percy!" Grover shouted when he saw his best friend in danger, Mr. Brunner wheeling himself into the room a few seconds later and yelling at the creature holding Percy in the air.

"Release him!"

" **You!** "

"Release him now, or I swear I will tear you to pieces!"

The creature screeched at Mr. Brunner again before throwing Percy to the ground and flying out through the nearby window, the glass shattering on impact with its' body. The brunette teen was trying his best not to freak out, despite Grover's efforts to help him calm down.

"Percy, what did that Fury want with you?"

"It said…something about me…stealing a Lightning Bolt."

"He's no longer safe here, Grover…he's in danger."

Percy was confused, even more so than anything else before this moment as he was told to leave with Grover after receiving a pen and told to use it only when absolutely necessary. The two friends walked back to the brunette teen's apartment, the dark skinned teen telling Percy the whole way there that he was his protector and that he'd give his life to save him as they finally arrived back at the apartment.

When they opened the door, Percy saw his mom handing out beers to Gabe and his friends while being yelled at to bring more beer. The sight alone was enough to make the brunette teen angry, the older man treating Sally like she was a servant or even a maid as he glared at him heatedly.

The two males got into a scuffle but Grover put an end to it by using his crutches to incapacitate Gabe, Percy admittedly impressed with his best friend's skills with the crutches. The dark skinned teen then looked at Sally with the most serious look on his face, both of them nodding when Grover said they had to leave now.

All three of them piled into Sally's car, the brunette teen questioning the day's events the whole time they drove across the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Mom, I swear that I didn't steal anything!"

"Honey, I believe you…I really do."

"Where are we going? Grover said something about a Camp, what does he mean?"

"It's a Camp for special people…like you."

"But I'm not crazy!"

"I know, Percy…all of this, it has to do with your father."

The brunette woman then started talking about Percy's father, Sally smiling happily the whole time as she recalled fond memories of when they were together.

"Your father was unlike any man I'd ever met before, Percy…he was…dazzling."

"Yeah, they're always dazzling."

"And then you came along and everything was so perfect, but then he had to leave."

"So…he did abandon us."

Sally looked at her son, his issues with his father leaving them had always bothered him but now it seemed he was truly angry at the man.

"No honey, he didn't _want_ to leave…but he was forced to; when you came along, it was the happiest moment of his life. But he had no choice, Percy…leaving you was probably the most difficult thing he ever had to do."

As Sally drove the car, Grover shouted when he saw a cow come flying at them…the bovine causing the car to flip over it when it landed in front of the vehicle. The dark skinned teen then took off his pants to reveal a pair of furry goat's legs, Percy almost blowing a fuse at the addition of this to everything else that'd freaked him out so far today.

The beast that'd thrown the cow was chasing them through the forest, Percy and Grover passing through the gate that lead to 'Camp Halfblood' but Sally was stopped by a forcefield that prevented mortals from passing through.

"Mom, come on!"

"Percy, I can't go any further…I'm not like you."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Yes, you are…you were meant to."

Before Percy could argue the matter further, the creature picked Sally up in its' fist and held her in a bruising grip…the brunette woman screaming in pain as she disappeared in a cloud of fiery dust, the brunette teen getting angry at what'd happened to his mother that he ran out of the gate to confront the creature…which was bull-like in appearance.

"Percy, use the pen that Mr. Brunner gave you!"

"Ok!"

The brunette teen was shocked to see it turn into a sword when he clicked it, Percy attacking the bull-like creature with ferocity until the weapon got knocked out of his hand. He was then punched hard and ended up flying into a tree, the bull-like creature roaring at the brunette teen and charging at him; Percy grabbed the piece of the beast's horn that'd been snapped off earlier in the fight and stabbed it with the pointy bone, the creature dying after a few minutes.

When the beast fell to the ground, Percy followed suit not long afterwards and lost consciousness…the last thing his ears caught were the sound of paws softly touching the ground before his whole world went dark. Grover grabbed the brunette teen in his arms and looked up to see a white dragon walking towards him with a worried expression on its' face as it eyed both teens.

"Luna…what are you doing outside the Camp?"

"I heard a scuffle going on that kept me from sleeping, so I came to investigate…so, this is Poseidon's boy?"

"Yeah, his name's Percy…can you help him?"

Luna sniffed him over to check for injuries, relieved when she didn't find any but also worried about his current state of being.

"Yeah, I can…he's just worn out from everything that's happened."

"Yeah…imagine his face when he sees a dragon, he's gonna flip shit!"

"Yeah…and I'll be there to see it; for now, we should get him to Camp so he can rest. I'll help restore his energy, but my power is limited at the moment so I won't be able to do much."

"Yeah…at least you won't not be able to do anything; by the way, did you get a little taller?"

"Yeah, I have…the Nature energy from the forest has restored some of my power, but my Water energy is all but gone until I can find a way to restore it along with my size."

"We'll talk shop later, right now let's get back to Camp…I am dog tired."

"(chuckles) You and me both, goat boy." Luna said as she walked back to Camp Halfblood with Grover, both of them carrying an unconscious Percy…the white dragoness now stood about the size of a horse, her energy coming back little by little but it would be a long while before she would get any of her Water power back up to snuff.

For now, the white dragoness could only hope that she'd be able to keep her promise to Poseidon…which was to protect the Water God's son and help clear his name before the Winter Solstice came along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that was a hell of a long chapter…but fun to write, regardless. The next chapter will have a small time-skip, so be prepared for it when it pops up; as always, leave a nice review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Water and Flame

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: I think this one's coming along smoothly, but for now the fighting will have to wait until I get further into the story and movie this story is based off of…please don't throw any angry fireballs at me, I'm doing my best, damn it! Anyway, here's chapter 4…please enjoy.

 **Ch.4- Water and Flame**

Percy was constantly haunted by his mother's death as he slept, his eyes wrenched closed as he tried to block out the images but they wouldn't leave him alone…until they got to be too much for him and he opened his eyes to reveal fear filled blue irises, his body protesting as he groaned in pain. When he finally felt it subside slightly, the brunette teen turned to look at Grover when he spoke to him after his feet thumped on the wooden floor when he approached him.

"Percy…you alright, buddy?"

"Ugh…I feel like a wreck; but yeah, I'm alright."

"Well, you're still gonna be sore after the ass kicking _you_ got."

"(chuckles) Thanks for that…anyway, I had this crazy ass dream that I was fighting some weird monster and you were some sort of half goat-" the brunette teen looked at his best friend and nearly fell out of the bed he was lying in when he saw that Grover had the legs of a goat.

"Yeah…the politically correct term is Satyr, you know."

"Oh man…so it was all real, which means that mom's…"

Grover leaned down to look at his now sullen best friend, the dark skinned Satyr feeling awful about Percy's whole situation.

"I'm sorry, Percy…truth is, I'm only a Junior Protector; I haven't even gotten my horns yet."

"So…um, how long was I out?"

"A couple days…of course, I'm not the one who healed you; Luna took care of that."

"Who?"

"Luna…she's the one who helped me carry you back and healed your injuries over the last 2 days. She went for a swim in the lake, and should be back in a couple hours…for now though, I gotta show you around; come on, let's go."

The brunette teen nodded at his friend and both of them left the medical building, Grover explaining a few things to him as they walked through the Camp.

"So, this is Camp Halfblood."

"Half what?"

"Oh I think you know what, Perce…everyone here, they're half God, half mortal…except Luna; she's half of two different things, neither of them human or God…you'll find out when you meet her later." As they walked past some guys using bows and arrows, Grover screeched at them to be more careful.

"Whoa, watch it guys…newcomer here; point them arrows somewhere else, alright?"

The archers all looked at Percy for a minute before going back to their routine, all of them making sure he was away from the arrows before releasing them and grabbing more. The brunette teen watched as everyone here used either a bow and arrow or a sword and shield to fight with each other, some of them using spears and others were jousting on horseback with lances.

"So, you remember all that stuff about the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it's not a myth, Perce…you remember what Mr. Brunner said about how sometimes the Gods come to Earth and fall in love with humans? And that they have…kids?"

It took Percy a minute to absorb everything he'd been told so far, but now that he was here in this Camp and coupled with the fact that he'd fought that huge bull like monster without getting killed…it all made sense to him now.

"No way…"

"Yup, Perce…you're a Demigod. But don't sweat it, man; you're not alone…there's hundreds of 'em out there in the world, some of them lead normal lives…and some of 'em, not allowed to divulge names, are famous. Like White House famous, Perce. This Camp is where you and them come to train your powers; they become leaders, warriors, medics, and even guardians."

"Look, Grover…no offense, but you've got the wrong guy; I'm no hero, I'm a loser…I have Dyslexia, ADHD…you know, all sorts of things wrong with me."

"Oh yeah, I know…and those are your greatest strengths."

"Huh?"

"Look, Percy…I've seen what you call your 'problems', and they're not problems…at least not for you. The reason you have a hard time reading English is because your brain's wired for ancient Greek."

"You mean like at the Museum? I could read those words."

"Yeah…and your ADHD?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're impulsive, Perce…you can't keep still. Those are your natural born battle reflexes, your survival instincts; you acted on them without even realizing you had, and that's what saved you in your fight a couple days ago."

Percy had to admit to himself that now that it was all explained to him properly, it made sense…everything he thought was wrong with him was actually his natural talents that had saved his ass from death, and it was kinda cool when he thought more on it. Grover placed his hand on his shoulder gently, the brunette teen's ocean blue irises locking with his best friend's deep amber-brown as Grover talked to him again.

"Look, man…no pitiful loser could ever defeat a Minotaur, Percy. Your blood's special…it's the blood of a God."

"This is…it's a lot to process." Percy said as he walked off towards the sounds of swords clashing, his eyes falling on a group of teens fighting each other with swords and shields with armor covering their bodies. The brunette teen was watching the brunette girl fighting rather skillfully, but his eyes caught a flash of blonde hair that disappeared before he had a chance to really see who it belonged to.

"The girl is Annabeth, daughter of Athena…Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

"Yeah? She seems pretty skilled."

"(laughs) 'Pretty skilled'? Nah, man…she would squish you like a bug."

Percy just stared at her for a minute or two longer before his attention was redirected at Grover.

"Come on, there's something I need you to see."

The two teens walked away from the battle currently going on and eventually found themselves staring out at what appeared to be horses running around on a beach, but upon closer inspection it was obvious that they weren't horses.

"Grover…what are those things?"

"They're Centaurs, Percy."

One of them had broken away from the group and came running towards them, the brunette teen going wide eyed at who it was that had come running towards the hill.

"Is that…Mr. Brunner?"

Before Grover could stop him, Percy started running down the hill so he ran after him…making sure not to fall from the steep dirt path running down to the beach, the brunette teen shocked as he was staring at his _not_ paraplegic teacher from school.

"Whoa…Mr. Brunner, is this really you?"

"In my world, I'm called Chiron."

"But, you…you're not in a wheelchair, you're…"

"A real horse's ass, is what I am. I'm sorry I had to hide my true form from you, Percy…I hope you can forgive me."

The brunette teen nodded slowly and started walking alongside Grover, Chiron following Percy on his left until they reached a wooden house that was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Grover! Hey!" the dark skinned Satyr turned his head to look at his right when he heard some girls calling his name.

"Oh…Perce, you're on your own for now. Those are the daughters of Aphrodite, their mom's the Goddess of Love…see you later, buddy."

Chiron shook his head in amusement as he watched the dark skinned Satyr run off towards the group of girls calling him over to the hot springs. His attention was then redirected back to Percy and the lovely wooden house in front of them, the brunette teen impressed with it.

"Welcome home, Percy…your father had this built for you."

"For me? Really?"

Chiron motioned for Percy to head inside and have a look around, the brunette teen more than happily doing so as he climbed the small set of stairs outside the house and taking in everything that made up the inside of the house. It was carved out of soft beachwood and birch, the light colors giving it a warm feeling when you stepped into the house. Sitting near the edge of one side was a small telescope, which would allow him to look out at the lake…there was a small Queen sized bed sitting in one of the corners and a trident leaning against one of the beams; Percy picked it up and was surprised at how light yet heavy it was as he held it in his hand.

"Whoa, it's got some weight to it." the brunette teen said as he noticed that the trident symbol was carved into some metal sitting near another edge of the house, the walls made of thin and light birch wood as everything started to sink in about who his father was…Percy in shock about it but finally allowing it all to be the truth as he stared out at the lake.

"My father's Poseidon."

"God of the Seas."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Chiron would've answered that question if it hadn't already been answered for him, the sound of the water's surface being broken as an obviously female voice decided to answer Percy's question.

"It was for your own protection and safety."

"Who said that?" the brunette teen almost shouted when he didn't see who had answered the question, his hands grasping the trident and holding it up in a defensive manner.

"Please, like I'm really gonna hurt Poseidon's whelp…not when he asked for me to aid you from the time you were just a newly hatched young one."

Again, Percy couldn't locate the source of the voice, and he was starting to get freaked out…when Chiron spoke up.

"Luna, you should stop teasing the boy and show yourself before he has a panic attack."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Chiron…Percy, come over towards the lake."

"Ok…I'm already at the lake."

"Don't be a smartass, kid; I meant towards where you can see nothing but the lake."

The brunette teen rolled his eyes at the voice and walked back over to the left side of the house, to where he could see nothing but endless blue…and was immediately drenched when something shot out of the water and climbed towards the sky, the sound of wings softly flapping drew his attention to the sky. He nearly fell back on his ass in fear and shock when he saw what was staring at him with amused blue eyes, but these were more of a clear crystal blue that held years of wisdom and knowledge as the creature eventually landed in front of him and folded its' wings against the sides of its' body.

"Y-You're a…a…d-dragon!"

"Hmm, you're _half_ right kid…I'm a Draeos, which means I'm half Dragon and half Stag. I'm a half breed, just like you and everyone else in this place. My name's LunaRose, in case you were wondering."

The brunette boy just nodded at the white dragoness, his mind wrapping around the fact that a creature that was usually only mentioned in little kid's stories was standing in front of him with an amused expression on her face.

After setting the hefty weapon back down against the wall, Chiron led Percy away from the house as Luna waved good bye to them before settling down on the floor and closing her eyes for a brief nap.

(With Percy)

The brunette Demigod was currently playing 'Capture the Flag' with his team, Percy feeling that he was being stalked by that girl he saw earlier. He was a member of the Blue team, while Annabeth was the leader of the Red team…the brunette Demigod seeing the flag a little ways up a hill near the river, but before he could reach it he was attacked by the brunette girl. As the two of them clashed weapons, Annabeth had him on the ground with his wrist bleeding out into the dirt…the brunette girl smiling triumphantly down at the boy across from her on the ground.

As Percy lay there near the water, Poseidon's voice echoed in his head and he urged his son to use the water. Having no other options, the brunette Demigod placed his bleeding wrist in the water and felt the clear liquid move over his open wound…the water healing it and making Percy shocked at the fact that he could use water to heal himself.

At his father's suggestion, the brunette Demigod shot a spiral of water at Annabeth and knocked her onto the ground. Percy then stood up and shot the brunette girl a triumphant smile before grabbing the Red Team flag, his teammates cheering happily as they all walked back to the Camp…Percy hanging back to help the brunette girl up onto her feet and motioning for her to follow them all back to the Camp.

(4 hours later)

All training sessions were finished for the day and Luna was currently talking to some other water using Demigod teens, all of them impressed when she showed them how to pull water vapor out of the air and use it as a way of attacking or defending. Percy himself was also surprised that she could do something like that, the brunette Demigod eyeing Luke; he found out the blonde was not only the son of Hermes and the leader of the Blue team, but he also had a twin sister named Laura. As the Demigod teens kept chatting happily and celebrating their victories in the training exercises held earlier that day, the white dragoness sensed an evil intent heading their way and turned towards the fire…a deep growl emanating from deep in her throat as she crouched down in a familiar combat stance.

The fire in front of everyone grew bigger and taller until it took the form of a man with horns curved down towards his face, huge dragon's wings on his back also made of fire as his voice boomed across the entire Camp. The other Demigod teens broke out into a panic and ran off screaming as the voice echoed throughout the whole forest.

"Percy Jackson, show yourself…I know you're here. Give to me the Lightning Bolt. Be a good boy, nephew; bring me the Bolt, and I will exchange it for your mother."

At hearing mention of his mother, Percy flew into a rage that would've made Zeus proud if he'd witnessed it firsthand.

"You're lying! My mom's dead!"

Hades just looked down at his nephew and smirked deviously, though the expression was hard to see because he was made of fire and brimstone.

"No…she's still alive. I sent the Minotaur only to abduct her, not kill her; she's here, with me, in the Underworld."

To prove that he was indeed telling the truth, Hades summoned a fireball into his hand that formed into a brimstone-esque image of Percy's mom. The brunette teen could hardly believe what he was seeing, and for a moment he was filled with happiness…until Hades swiped his arm through the fireball and made it disappear, the action making Percy once again angry.

"What have you done with her!?"

"If you ever want to see your mother again, you _will_ bring me the Bolt by the time the Solstice begins."

Hades then disappeared in a flurry of fire, the residents of the Camp calming down somewhat. Luna had used her water to shield them from the intense heat, but now that Hades was gone the white dragoness stepped out from behind the treeline to speak to Percy…but she didn't get the chance because Percy had started talking to Chiron.

"Chiron, I have to go after her."

"No, Percy, you can't."

"But if I just tell him the truth, that I'm _not_ the thief, then he'll release her."

"No…you cannot bargain with Hades. Once he finds out you _don't_ have the Bolt…he will kill you _and_ your mother."

The brunette Demigod teen's hopes were failing him with each word Chiron said, his blue irises filling with tears and sadness filling his vocal tone.

"But this could be my only chance…what am I supposed to do?"

"Stick to our plan. Travel to Olympus, bargain with Zeus, convince him of your innocence…and I promise that we will do everything in our power to help your mother. Trust us, Percy."

The brunette Demigod teen nodded as he tried keeping the tears from falling down his face, Percy walking away to think of what he could do about the situation with his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally finished with this one! Next one will be coming soon, so be patient til then.


	5. Seeking the Pearls

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: So, we're here at Ch.5…also, I may have neglected something about Luna's age that I should've brought up before now. In a previous fic, she mentioned 'being alive for 2,000 years'…but that was actually a scare tactic she used to throw her enemy off guard. She's actually only about 90 years old, and she knows how to bring an opponent down emotionally. That being said, I've decided to also go with an idea I've been sitting on for awhile now. This idea is based off of one of my pictures, one that I drew a couple years ago called 'Luna Loves Malefor'.

In the pic, Luna and Malefor are both around early teen to late childhood years and she's giving him a kiss on the cheek. I'm gonna expand on the concept of that pairing and actually put in more depth to that love between them. The long and short of it is this: Luna and Malefor had been in a steady relationship until he became corrupted by the darkness in his heart, and pushed her away. 10 years later, he attacked Warfang and she agreed to be his Queen in exchange for sparing the lives of those who lived there. After they got married, she had his child…a lavender colored dragoness named Libra.

Like her father, Libra inherited the 4 elements of a purple dragon…but she didn't inherit all the ones that Malefor knew. Instead, she got two from each of her parents: Water and Ice from Luna, and Fire and Darkness from Malefor. Libra was a daddy's girl growing up, but one day her sanity snapped and she turned insane…she went on to attack everyone in Avalar, establishing herself as the Dark Empress and ruled with fear. Eventually, the Divinity of 12 put a stop to her reign and banished her to a pocket dimension outside of Avalar. Luna was also forbidden from seeing her, but she has managed to visit Libra over the years. She talks to her by using mirrors, since that's the only way they can communicate with each other…I wonder how Libra will react when she learns she has brothers and a sister. Anyway, I won't keep you guys any longer, so here's the chapter.

 **Ch.5- Seeking the Pearls**

After Hades had left, Percy ran off towards the forest and soon enough was at his house. Luna was sitting out near the edge closest to the lake and looking out over the water, the brunette Demigod striding over and sitting down next to the white dragoness.

Both of them just sat there and listened to the waves crashing gently on the shore, the water lapping softly against the house as the sounds seemed to soothe their troubled minds. But even though their minds were unsettled, each of their reasons for feeling that way were vastly different.

For Percy, it was trying to find a way to save his mom from his uncle Hades.

For Luna, it was about her family and how they must be so worried about her…but, the family she was thinking of wasn't her current family…it was her past family, the one she lost so long ago when Malefor was destroyed by Spyro and Cynder.

After staring out at the water for a little while longer, Percy got up and left. The white dragoness followed after him, both of them silent as the brunette Demigod grabbed his backpack off the table and left the house. When they both stepped outside, Annabeth and Grover were standing there looking none too pleased with whatever it was both of them were gonna attempt to do.

"Going somewhere, you two?" the dark skinned Satyr asked Percy and Luna, the two of them walking down the steps and out towards the forest.

"Yeah…we were just going for a walk, right Luna?" the brunette Demigod asked the white dragoness, Luna nodding at Percy.

"Yeah…just a nice, quiet walk."

"Well, make room for one more…I'm coming with you."

"No, Grover."

"Oh yeah."

"No!"

As the two of them kept arguing, the white dragoness rolling her eyes at their behavior, Annabeth stepped out of her house with a backpack and a crossbow sticking out of it…arrows clacking against each other semi-loudly as she spoke to all of them when she saw them coming her way.

"Pfft, one small victory and you're ready to fight Hades?"

Before any of them could argue any further, Luna used her vines to wrap around their mouths and silence them…her blue eyes blazing with irritation at their childish behavior.

"Will all of you shut the fuck up?! You're gonna get us caught!" the white dragoness whispered to them harshly, their eyes widening at the fact that she'd used a profane word with them. As she stared them down, her ears were back slightly in anger as she breathed slowly in order to calm herself down before speaking to them.

"Now, I'm gonna remove the vines from your mouths…and when I do, I want all of you to stay calm and talk a little more quietly. Do you understand me?"

The three Demigods nodded at her, the white dragoness releasing the vines and making them recede back underground.

"Alright…does anyone actually know _how_ to get to the Underworld?" Luna asked, all three teens at a loss of words.

"Did not think that far ahead." Percy said, his expression reading sadness again until Annabeth spoke up.

"I think I know someone who does…follow me."

The three Demigod teens and Luna started walking through the forest until they ended up at Luke's house, the sound of shooting and voices resounding throughout the house.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked the blonde Demigod, his hazel brown eyes locking with hers briefly before they went to Percy…his gaze lingering on the petite blue eyed Demigod teen, a light blush coloring his cheeks. It was hard to see it in the dark, but the heat in Luke's face definitely betrayed a blush before he regained his composure enough to speak to the brunette Demigod girl.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Percy took in the layout of the house. It was made of dark birch and oak wood, grey carpeting covered the floors and there was a table with a laptop sitting on it. a set of stairs probably led up to a balcony or even a second floor, a few giant plasma screen TVs sitting in front of Luke with a PS3 and a controller with a fold out plastic chair on the floor.

"Yeah, I know…it's a nice break from all that Renaissance Faire crap; welcome to the modern world. So, what brings you by?"

Before Percy or his friends could speak, a blonde haired girl came trotting down the stairs dressed in a pair of black and purple pajamas…her hazel brown eyes taking in the guests that'd dropped in.

"Luke…you didn't tell me you were bringing by some friends…really cute ones, too." The girl said as she walked up to Grover and Percy and ran her fingers up and down the length of his arm, her eyes glimmering with mischief. Annabeth seemed a little miffed at the girl's behavior, Luke sighing before speaking.

"Guys…that's Laura, my twin sister. Laura, that's Percy and his friends."

"Hmm…so, what brings you by our place at this hour?"

Luna watched the whole scene with rapt attention, the white dragoness talking when she had the chance.

"Actually, we were kinda hoping one of you knows how to get to the Underworld…we're gonna help Percy rescue his mom."

The blonde girl smirked at them, her eyes still burning with mischief.

"Well, other than our daddy…I know how to get in and out of that place."

"Really? That would help us a lot."

"Glad to hear that from _you_ , Percy…other than our dad being a total bastard and never bothering to meet us, Luke and I have broken into his place on more than one occasion and filched a few things; how do you think we got all the stuff you see? Also, it won't be easy to get into the Underworld without help. Luke, mind if I loan them your shield?"

"Yes, I mind Laura…I told you it's being repaired. Why not just give Percy yours for awhile?"

"(scoffs) Fine…let me go get it." the blonde girl said before running up the stairs, the blonde male looking back at the brunette Demigod and his friends.

"Don't mind my sister, she's…a bit eager. Anyway, you'll need more than just her shield to protect you. I have something that can help you." The blonde Demigod said as he grabbed a box off the nearby shelf, dust flying off it as he brought it over to Percy and placed it in his hands. When the brunette Demigod opened the box, he was surprised to find a pair of winged shoes inside.

"(laughs slightly) Flying shoes?"

"Yep, they're my dad's…he's got hundreds of these things. Won't even miss a few if they're gone. Look underneath the other one." Luke said as he caught the one that flew away and placed it back inside the box.

"People have gotten into the Underworld in the past without having to be dead. Hercules did it, Orpheus did it, my dad does it all the time…I've even heard rumors that dragons have managed to do it, too. Getting in is easy, but getting back out…that's the tricky part; that map shows the locations of Persephone's Pearls."

Percy's face took on an expression of confusion, the name sounding familiar but he couldn't place where exactly he'd heard it before.

"Persephone?"

"She's Hades' wife…he forced her to marry him, and he keeps her prisoner down there."Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and between us…she totally hates it there."

"Why?"

"Eh, you know…it's hot, he's a weirdo, and he's about as horny as a three balled cat."

The brunette Demigod had to laugh at that last one, Luke smiling as he listened to Percy laugh…it was a nice sound, light and melodic. He himself wouldn't mind hearing it again sometime, but before he could talk again Laura came downstairs holding a dark gold shield in her arms. The blonde Demigod girl trotted up to Percy and handed him the shield, the brunette Demigod grabbing it and testing it out by equipping it onto his arm.

"Ooh, it's got a bit of weight to it…so, about the Pearls?"

"They're hidden around the world, and you can use them to get out with your mom. How they work is pretty straightforward; you take one, step on it, visualize where you wanna go, and the Pearl takes you there. Currently, there are 4 of them hidden here in the United States…your nearest one is here (points to map)."

The three Demigod teens and Luna glanced at the map, letters showing up on the map and the first location was revealed.

"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium, New Jersey." Grover said aloud, the white dragoness smiling at the possibility of being able to walk through more nature.

"Once you've found a Pearl, the map will show you the next location until you've gotten all 4 of them. And then it's off to meet Hades."

Percy then thanked Luke and Laura before leaving with his friends, Luna following close behind. When they left the house, the three Demigod teens and white dragoness made their way out of the forest and to the nearest bus stop…Percy hoping he could rescue his mom before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally done with this chapter. Next one will have them going after the first Pearl, so stick around for it to see what happens.


	6. Stone Forest

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: For those who have been waiting for new chapters of 'Eternal Hope', I have posted up to chapter 5…I'll post chapter 6 at a later time, when I have it all typed up the way it should be. All grammar mistakes will be fixed by then, and there will also be some interesting twists…well, interesting to me, at least. As for the rest of you, that will be up to you to decide.

So, I won't keep you waiting on the next installment of this fic…here's the next chapter.

 **Ch.6- Stone Forest**

The three Demigod teens and white dragoness all waited for the bus to show up, and after an hour it pulled up to the bench. Luna nodded at Percy before placing her nose into his chocolate brown locks and inhaling deeply, the brunette Demigod male's scent of water and spicy cinnamon flooding her senses all the way through to her lungs; it was the kind of smell one would definitely love to inhale every day after long work hours, but for Luna this served a much greater purpose…to help her track him by scent should she ever lose sight of him.

When the bus finally stopped, the white dragoness spread her wings before anyone could see her and took to the sky while Percy and his friends boarded the bus. The three Demigod teens looked at the bus driver and Annabeth asked him to take them to New Jersey, the elderly man motioning for them to take a seat before he closed the doors and the bus began moving down the road.

After 5 hours of riding the bus, Percy and his friends got off when they'd reached the destination shown on the map…Luna landing a little further ahead so that she wouldn't be seen by any humans. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, but the humans in this particular dimension weren't like the ones from Bellevue City; the humans from that dimension were attacked by demons on a daily basis, and to them a dragon wasn't much of a big deal. The humans in this one had probably only heard of dragons from storybooks and fairytales, and Luna wasn't gonna give them reason to panic and attack her.

As the bus pulled away and kept going down the road, Percy and his friends walked into the Emporium through the front door…the white dragoness joining them after they walked inside. As they looked around the room, there were statues of every shape and size surrounding them, the overall vibe creeping Grover out somewhat as he called out in hopes that someone would hear them. After a few minutes of silence, the three Demigod teens and white dragoness split up since they felt that that would make it easier to find the Pearl located in this place. Annabeth had reached a fountain and grabbed some golden coins out of it, the brunette Demigod girl pocketing them before leaving down another section of the Emporium.

Luna was walking through a literal forest of statues, her senses flared up as she swiveled her ears around to take in every little noise that was made by something other than herself or Percy and his friends. As she continued carefully treading through the building, a woman's scream gave her cause for concern as she followed the sound in hopes of finding the source.

The white dragoness could only hope it wasn't Annabeth that had screamed.

(With Annabeth)

The brunette Demigod girl was being dragged around by an older woman, whose name she found out was Deborah. The poor woman had lost her husband in the mass of stone statues and was scared of something, or perhaps it was someone…either way, Annabeth was still caught in the woman's grip as they both tried finding their way back towards the entrance.

(With Grover)

The dark skinned Satyr was busy laughing at a statue of another Satyr, Grover amazed at the amount of detail put into the statue.

"Check this out, it looks just like my uncle Ferdinand…that's crazy. They even got the mole in the right place; but it can't be him, cuz my uncle Ferdinand was killed by…"

Grover paled as he realized where exactly they had ended up.

"Medusa…Percy! Annabeth! Luna! We're in serious trouble here!"

Percy, who was a little further ahead of his friends, heard Grover calling to him and felt panic rise up in his body.

"Grover? Where are you?!"

The white dragoness heard the dark skinned Satyr call her name, so she picked up Percy's scent before turning back around and headed towards them. After a few minutes of running around in a blind panic, Grover had caught up with Percy just as Luna stepped out from between some palm fronds and was now standing in front of her friends…the dark skinned Satyr looking like he was prey being hunted by a predator.

"Grover? What's wrong?"

"Perce, Luna, we're in Medusa's lair…we gotta find Annabeth before she ends up like all these poor bastards."

All three of them nodded in agreement before running off together to find the brunette Demigod girl, the white dragoness praying to the Celestials that they would reach her in time.

(With Annabeth and Deborah)

The redheaded woman was running through the Emporium in a blind panic, but they were stopped by the woman Deborah was screaming about.

The woman in front of them had pale skin and was wearing a black leather trenchcoat over a black longsleeved shirt with black slacks and black leather boots, her lips having been covered with a thin layer of lipstick as she started speaking to them.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise…it's so…heartwarming to have such young visitors. We get so lonely here, don't we? That's why I create my statues; they're my only company…daughter of Athena."

"How do you know me?" Annabeth asked the woman speaking to them, Deborah hiding behind her and crying profusely. Medusa walked up to the brunette Demigod girl who still had her eyes wrenched shut, the Gorgon woman grabbing Annabeth's hair and twirling it around her thin and elegant fingers while speaking to her.

"You have such beautiful hair…I used to have hair like that. I was courted, desired, by many suitors; but that all changed…because of your mother, the woman who cursed me." The Gorgon woman said as she raised her hands and started to remove the scarf covering her hair. Annabeth had little time to warn Deborah or else they'd both turn into stone.

"Don't look!"

"And turned me…into this!"

Luna had gone ahead of Percy and Grover, the white dragoness hiding herself amidst the plants and statues surrounding them as she blended in to the point where not even Annabeth could sense her. Luna made sure to keep her eyes focused on the many snakes covering Medusa's head, the creatures also unable to smell her or sense her presence as she listened to the woman talk to Annabeth.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul…I hope you find my eyes…attractive." Medusa said as she removed her sunglasses, the Gorgon woman's irises a clear blue-green.

"Hmm…so rude, not looking people in the eye. Come on…sneak…a…peek."

Deborah couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer, the redheaded woman opening her hazel brown irises…and the moment she did, Medusa turned her to stone. The redheaded woman's now stone hand had Annabeth held tight and she couldn't run away, the Gorgon woman circling her like a hawk.

"I just know that we're going to be best friends…would you mind?" Medusa said as she placed her sunglasses on Deborah's stone hand before talking to Annabeth again.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to open those eyes. The temptation to look at me…will become irresistible."

Percy had his phone out and Grover had run off to help Annabeth when he had the chance, Luna also sneaking away so that Medusa wouldn't find her.

"Annabeth, don't look in her eyes!"

Medusa had heard Percy, and she was now going after him…the Gorgon woman walking briskly in the direction he'd gone.

"Son of Poseidon…I used to date your daddy." The Gorgon woman said before she knocked over a row of statues, the stone figures pinning Percy beneath them as he tried in vain to reach for the sword Chiron had given him. Medusa reached it before he did and kicked the blade away, the Gorgon woman grabbing the brunette Demigod off the ground and picking him up by his jacket but was disappointed that his eyes were closed as she spoke to him.

"I hear you have the Lightning Bolt…let me see it."

"I don't have it!"

"Let me look at your eyes…I hear that they're bluer than the Circassia Sea." Medusa said, but Percy refused to open his eyes because he knew what would happen to him if he did.

"Open them, or my hungry babies will have to open them for you. It would be a shame to ruin such a young and handsome face…stay with me, Percy…all you have to do…is look."

The brunette Demigod was becoming tempted to look at Medusa, but luckily Annabeth and Grover had driven a truck into the Emporium…the brunette Demigod male using this chance to escape from Medusa and hide amongst the plants in the Emporium. The Gorgon woman was furious that her prey had escaped, and got up to give chase when her hand touched something small and plastic.

Medusa looked down at what she'd touched and picked up Percy's phone, the Gorgon woman captivated by her own reflection but she didn't even realize that the brunette Demigod male was approaching her until he cut her head off with his sword…which Luna had given him when he found her hiding near it. Percy was relieved that Luna was alright, the brunette Demigod telling his friends that they could open their eyes now that Medusa was dead.

The white dragoness walked up to Medusa's head and was surprised that the snakes were still active, despite the fact that the head itself was no longer alive.

"Alright, now what?"

"Well, I say we take this thing with us…it may come in handy later."

"The head? Ugh."

"Grover, wrap it up in your jacket til we can get some ice on it."

"Why do I gotta use _my_ jacket?"

"Cuz you're the Protector."

"Oh…yeah…I'm the Protector. Well, let's use my hoodie instead of my jacket; hand it up to me when it's secured."

Percy took Grover's hoodie from him and covered Medusa's severed head with it, the brunette Demigod handing it to the dark skinned Satyr and was about to stand up when his eyes caught something shining underneath the sleeve of the Gorgon woman's leather coat. The brunette Demigod male pushed the sleeve back to reveal one of the Pearls they'd been looking for, Percy managing to dislodge it from the bracelet it was part of…a triumphant smile on his face as he held it up in the light.

"One down, three to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Ok, finally done with this chapter. Next one will arrive soon enough.


	7. Ancient History

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: For those who have been waiting on the next chapter, I have been busy with other things but I promise to devote more time into this fic as well as a past relationship between Luna and Malefor.

 **Ch.7- Ancient History**

As Percy pocketed the Pearl, the map started glowing and he opened it to see that the next location was being shown.

"Hmm…House of Mirrors, Maryland."

At hearing the word 'Mirrors', the white dragoness tensed up slightly as she knew what this probably meant…if the Pearl was really located in _that_ place of ancient legend, then she might have to speak with Libra and see if she knew anything about the Pearl. It was something that filled her with dread, because the dragoness in question was none other than hers and Malefor's daughter.

And the feeling of dread came from the fact that speaking to her daughter often resulted in the two of them exchanging tears or heated arguments about what exactly lead to her situation…which was banishment to a dimension that could only be accessed through a mirror and dragonic energy.

"So…shall we get going?" Grover said to his three traveling companions, the dark skinned Satyr carefully grabbing Medusa's severed head and making sure that it didn't fall to the ground.

Annabeth noticed that Luna seemed hesitant, and even afraid of going to the next location. The brunette Demigod girl walked up to the white dragoness and softly ran her hand along her shoulder, Annabeth's fingers brushing over the Glyph on said shoulder soothingly.

"Luna? Are you scared?"

The white dragoness let her ears flatten back against her skull as she nodded slowly, Percy and Grover having never seen her look like a frightened child that had to face an abusive parent. As she let her fear consume her, Annabeth and her friends all embraced Luna in their own effort to calm her down…the white dragoness physically shaking before her fear started to leave her for the moment.

Luna then wrapped her wings around the Demigod teens hugging her, the white dragoness crying.

"I am indeed afraid…but not of the mirrors; I am afraid of what hides in them."

The three Demigod teens looked at her with confusion clear in their eyes, Luna shaking her head before speaking.

"You'll understand when we get there…let's move out; we have precious little time to get the Pearls before Percy's mother is killed."

Percy and his friends walked out of the Emporium with Luna following close behind, the white dragoness willing her fear away forcefully. Grover climbed into the driver's side of the truck while Annabeth took the middle and Percy took the far right side; Luna climbed into the back of the truck and laid down as she tried to keep herself from crying even more, the truck thrumming to life before taking off out of the Emporium.

A few hours later, the truck came to a complete stop as Grover climbed out of the truck, the dark skinned Satyr opening the door while Percy opened the one on his side. The brunette Demigod teen climbed out and allowed Annabeth to climb out behind him, the white dragoness standing up and jumping out of the back of the truck. Luna stretched her wings along with her legs, the three Demigod teens and white dragoness walking towards the building in front of them.

The building itself was falling apart and had chains on all the doors except the one to the far left, signs indicating its' abandonment to deter trespassers. When Percy and his friends stepped inside, the building looked like there'd been a huge fire…except for a sign with an arrow painted on it in black spraypaint showing them that they had to walk forward; once they reached the sign, the Demigod teens and white dragoness saw another sign pointing to the right.

When they approached the sign, there was a rusted door with a handle that was almost completely broken off next to it. Grover tried grabbing it, but when he did, the door fell forward…the room beyond the door literally covered in mirrors that all looked brand new, like they hadn't been touched by human hands since the day they were placed in the room. Everything in the room except the floor was covered in reflective glass and elegant black metal curls, the sight of it both amazing and freaking them out at the same time. Annabeth looked at her reflection in all the mirrors, and felt something was…off about them, like something sinister was behind the reflections of her face and body. Luna could sense her distress, the white dragoness stopping them all with her tail and motioning towards an absolutely huge mirror covered by a black curtain.

The mirror was at least 400 feet high, a set of steps leading to it and the black curtain had a corner pulled back…the mirror beneath it polished until it was pristine and shiny. Percy carefully grabbed the curtain and pulled it off the mirror, the silver glass encased in silver painted steel; the brunette Demigod teen let his eyes trail up and down the glass until he saw a note attached to the glass with duct tape.

' _Caution: Extremely dangerous…do not touch. Keep any and all objects and persons away at all times. Destroy immediately, and do not stare at for extended periods of time.'_

"Ok…let's all pretend for a minute that that _isn't_ creepy at all." Grover said as he did his best to heed the warning taped to the mirror. Luna walked around until she was standing behind the mirror, Annabeth following her while Percy and Grover reread the warning a few more times before stepping away from the mirror.

The back of the huge frame was black like the rest of the mirror frames lining the room, the brunette Demigod girl and white dragoness noticing that something was being held against the frame…it looked like a scroll, but it was kept pressed against the back frame by a piece of metal that'd been crudely welded into it. The metal itself looked like it'd been there for several hundred years, the once black piece covered heavily in rust and ready to fall apart from even a small breath.

Annabeth carefully grabbed the scroll out from the metal holding it in place, the brunette Demigod girl surprised at its' weight and thickness…it looked like it would be at least 2 or three pages long, the parchment yellowed due to age and smelling of an old book. Annabeth walked out from behind the mirror with Luna, the yellowed paper in her hand as she opened it after assuring her friends that it wouldn't harm them.

When she unfurled the scroll, the rest of it fell to the floor and was in a language that she couldn't read.

"I…I can't read this…whatever's written here; I've read ancient Babylonian and Latin, along with Greek, English, and even predated Sumerian with some help from others around the Camp…but this…these symbols are in no language that I know of. They look like they were written by something other than humans or even Gods."

Percy and Grover both looked at the scroll, their faces scrunching up in an effort to try and read the symbols written in plain black ink…but none of them could make heads or tails of them. The white dragoness looked at the symbols and began chuckling, all three Demigod teens surprised at her reaction.

"Oh, you think this is funny Luna?" the dark skinned Satyr said slightly miffed, his face showing an expression of slight anger as she kept chuckling until it died down enough for her to speak.

"Well, no…but there's a very good reason as to why none of you can read the scroll."

"And what reason would that be?" Percy asked the white dragoness, the brunette Demigod teen receiving his answer not even a minute later.

"Because it's written in the ancient Dragonic language of my people. Those symbols are called Runes, and unless you've spent time studying them you're never gonna be able to decipher and translate them. I can read it easily enough, and it was written with a quill…hence the heavy black ink on the parchment; I'll read it aloud so that you know what it says, so please hand it to me."

The brunette Demigod girl handed the ancient paper to the white dragoness, Luna sitting down on the ground and clearing her throat before reading aloud to her friends.

" _To whom this may concern, I am writing this as my final testament to all who wish to know the truth behind my reasons for abandoning everything I held dear to me throughout the course of my life…which is now coming to an end._

 _The year is [….] in the Avalar Calendar, by human standards this is the year 1954. This scroll is to detail the events after Malefor's defeat; we have the purple and black dragons, Spyro and Cynder, to thank for making this possible. Wherever they may be, I hope they learn of the events detailed here in this document. Roughly 10 days after their victory over the greatest threat since The Forgotten One, we received word of a new threat to our safety…a dragoness who has some connection to Malefor. She has two different wings, unholy shaped horns, eyes as blue as crystal, and is covered in lavender/purple scales; even worse, she wields 4 elements: Fire, Darkness, Water, and Ice. Like Malefor, she is spreading her evil influence in a bid to destroy this very world…we had hoped that we could keep her at bay, but that hope has been destroyed._

 _However, after her destructive reign that lasted 5 years, we have finally found a way to put an end to her. We managed to trap her in an underground cave filled with mirror-like crystals, and I have used my powers of dimensional distortion to banish her into a pocket dimension outside Avalar forever…her tyranny having finally come to an end._

 _This dimension is known as Aesir Space, and it is inaccessible to anyone outside Avalar or one who does not have the same abilities I myself possess; I can only hope that, with time, her horrific deeds will have been forgotten. Now, with this scroll having been filled with my final story, I can finally join my family and the Ancestors. May Illuminus and Cosmos continue to see to the prosperity of our world, as well as all worlds outside our own._

 _If by chance someone outside Avalar finds this scroll, it will have been many years after my death and hopefully the seal is still holding strong. Aesir Space can only be accessed through a mirror by a dragon of the Water element, though I sincerely pray that no dragon or dragoness is foolish enough to access the dimension…it could very well lead to her being released into another world and she would wreak havoc upon that Realm._

 _Beware the Lavender Child, and her horrid power._

 _-Aesiroth.'_

The white dragoness then turned to the huge mirror in front of them, the three Demigod teens watching her walk up to it before she raised a paw and touched the polished glass…said paw phasing into it like she was dipping it into water. Luna then removed her paw before looking back at her friends with sadness in her eyes as she spoke to them.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover…this part I must do alone; I'm not sure if you will be able to survive inside Aesir Space, and I don't wanna take that risk. I won't put my friends in danger, and besides…the beast that lives in there is one I must deal with by myself; I promise that I shall not return without the Pearl, so please wait here for me."

The three Demigod teens nodded at her before she turned back towards the mirror and allowed herself to be taken into its' depths, Percy and his friends praying that she'd make it back alive.

(Inside Aesir Space)

Luna let her wings move her through the space surrounding her, the whole dimension looking like the inside of a gigantic paintball; she was surrounded by swirling pink, blue, and white undulating clouds…many mirrors also surrounding her. All of the mirrors were broken or shattered into thousands of pieces, Luna's eyes scanning the massive area for something that even remotely resembled a Pearl. When she landed on a huge platform made of glass and metal, the white dragoness heard soft fluttering off to her far left…a sliver of purple catching her attention before she took off as fast as she could manage without flying directly into any broken mirrors.

The other fluttering was still far away but was steadily gaining on her as she moved adeptly through the Aesir Space like she'd lived there her whole life. As she managed to keep ahead of the other one behind her, Luna finally spotted what appeared to be a small shrine sitting on a large piece of glass surrounded by a ring of glass shards floating around it like the outer shell of an atom; the white dragoness landed on the ledge and walked towards the Pearl, her ears picking up the subtle whoosh of air that came from a fire dragon's mouth as she moved to her right and dodged the fireball that soon made contact with where she was standing only seconds beforehand.

The sound of claws clicking on glass greeted her ears as the one who'd thrown fire at her moments ago slowly made their way towards her before stopping barely even 30 feet away from her.

"I see that you didn't heed the warning laid before you outside this dimension…whoever you are, you're trespassing on my domain, and I won't stand for it. Turn and face me so I can see the one who has dared to set foot where they don't belong."

Luna turned around at hearing an all too familiar voice, but it was one she hadn't heard in nearly 60 years. The other dragon who'd spoken to her could hardly believe who was standing there facing her, her slightly darker blue eyes alight with shock and disbelief as she finally managed to find her voice when clear blue eyes locked with her own.

"M-Mom?!"

"Yes, Libra…it's wonderful to see you alive and well after such a long time. I was hoping that we could meet under better pretenses, when my power wasn't so horribly set back and my size rendered half what it should be."

"I was wondering why you're so much smaller than before…I guess it's true what they say; old age makes you shrink."

"Ha ha, very funny, young lady. I'm glad that you aren't still angry with me for letting the Divinity of 12 send you here, and I have always regretted not fighting harder to keep you in Avalar."

Libra stiffened at the mention of those who'd forced her mother to watch her be sent away, the lavender dragoness looking at Luna with a semblance of a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not angry at you mom, because you're not the one who sent me here…I'm more even tempered now, and I forgive you; time away from home will do that to you, but I'm still a little angry at the Divinity for having me banished. I suppose we can talk another time, because you seemed pretty eager to get to this shrine before our conversation took off."

"You're right, Libra. I'm here on a matter of great importance; there's an artifact I'm seeking called Persephone's Pearl, it's vitally important that I find it…a very dear friend of mine needs it to save his mother from death and prove his innocence."

"Hmm…I believe that I've heard of something like that. Is it a small blue-green Pearl?"

"Yes, it is…we have a map that shows the locations of 4 of them, and it led us here because there's one in this building somewhere; it's possible that it's here in Aesir Space, but I'm not sure. Do _you_ have any idea of where it could be?"

The lavender dragoness smiled at her mother, Luna stepping aside to let her walk towards the shrine…the white dragoness following her until they reached a pedestal with a shallow dish supported by elegant gold prongs, the dish shining in the light. Libra was about to speak when her mother turned around and embraced her, the two dragonesses sharing a hug that lasted for the better half of several seconds.

The white dragoness could always tell her friends that it took her longer to find the Pearl than she'd originally thought…right now, this time with her daughter was infinitely more important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, I finally got this chapter finished. Up next, Luna asks her daughter a very important question…what will she ask Libra, and what will Libra's answer be? You'll have to wait a little while, but you'll get what you want very soon.


	8. Returning with Treasure

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: So, I'm gonna try to finish this story up as soon as possible, because my other fics have been neglected for awhile and they need to be finished up soon, too. Anyway, I won't drag this out like the phone guy on the first night of 'Five Nights At Freddy's'. Those who have played the game or heard of it will get this reference/joke.

 **Ch.8- Returning With Treasure**

The two dragonesses could feel all the time they'd missed with each other in this embrace they were sharing, Libra ecstatic to see her mother again and Luna overjoyed to hold her baby girl again after such a long time. After several more seconds of hugging each other, the two dragonesses released their hold on each other and shared a gaze.

"So, mom…you said you were looking for a Pearl?"

"Yeah…do you know where it is?"

"It's in the shrine dish…you can take it, if you really need it."

"I do…for my friend."

The lavender dragoness was shocked to hear the word 'friend' willingly come from her mother's mouth, because last she recalled her only 'friend' was Malefor…if he could even be called that, since she was his mate a long time ago.

"Wow, mom…I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you would willingly use that word. So anyway, what have you been doing while I was here?"

"I'll tell you when I have more time…because if I don't get this Pearl to Percy, his mother will die and he'll be in a lot of trouble because his uncle thinks he's a thief who stole something very important to him."

Libra nodded at her mother before the white dragoness turned back to face her, the Pearl clutched between her fangs as the two dragonesses then flew away towards the mirror that Luna had used to get to Aesir Space. It only took them roughly 20 minutes to find it and soon they were both standing in front of said mirror, Luna grabbing the Pearl from her mouth with a paw so that she could speak to her daughter again.

"Thank you, Libra…many lives will be saved through your actions. When I return to Avalar, I'll speak to the Divinity and tell them you've definitely been rehabilitated by your time here. I promise that you'll be free again, but only after I've returned home when this mission is completed."

"Thanks, mom."

"You're very welcome, my dearest little one."

The two dragonesses shared one last hug before Luna jumped through the mirror and left Aesir Space, Libra already missing her mother's presence.

(Outside the Mirror)

Percy and his friends were really worried about Luna, the white dragoness having been gone for nearly 2 hours with no sign that she was on her way back…until the mirror started glowing and Luna stepped through it with the Pearl in her paw, the three Demigod teens all relieved as they turned from the mirror and left the building. The white dragoness was feeling regret pulling at her heart but she dismissed it in favor of focusing on the mission at hand, Grover pulling out the map and telling them where the next Pearl was located.

The dark skinned Satyr started up their truck and the other two Demigod teens climbed into the vehicle next to Grover while Luna laid down in the back…her thoughts straying to Libra as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

(3 hours later)

The three Demigod teens and white dragoness had gotten the third Pearl after having to fight a Hydra to get it. Luna's water power combined with Percy's really helped a lot, and thanks to Annabeth's quick thinking the Hydra was now a stone statue; Grover had made an offhand joke about how the Museum would now have a new attraction, and this made them laugh as they headed to their next destination.

Las Vegas, Nevada.

(2 hours later)

Percy and his friends, along with Luna, were parked outside the Paradise Casino…the white dragoness deciding to watch them from the roof of a building across the street so that she wouldn't be seen by anyone. Luna sighed as she placed her head on her paws and looked up at the stars, her mind drifting to her family in Avalar…to Noctis and her kids, and she wondered how they'd handle the fact that they had an older half sister. She also wondered how her mate would handle that information, because he sometimes had a tendency to overreact to things.

Her mind then strayed to Poseidon and his promise to help her regain her original power, the white dragoness knowing deep in her heart that he would definitely keep his word.

Luna just sighed, because she knew that this was probably gonna take a little while.

(5 days later)

Luna reappeared on the roof of the building across the street for the 50th time over the last 5 days, which was really strange…it shouldn't take this long to find a Pearl, and they definitely should've been on their way to Mt. Olympus by now. But the fact that it was taking _this_ long to find the last Pearl meant that something had gone horribly wrong, and Luna was worried for her friends. As she prepared to fly away, the sound of a car engine reached her ears as a beautiful black luxury car came speeding out of the Casino at roughly 60 mph…the white dragoness catching gazes with Grover as he looked at her from in the driver's side of the car.

Luna spread her wings and followed after the car from the air, her heart beating in her chest as the thrill of flight surged through her body…all of them heading to the entrance to the Underworld: Hollywood, California.

(10 hours later)

Luna and her friends were parked a good distance away from the Hollywood sign, the white dragoness holding a bag with the Pearls inside as they climbed up the steep hill to the sign. When they reached it, Annabeth looked behind the giant 'D' and saw a door buried in the ground; the three Demigod teens and white dragoness went down the stairs that were behind the door, Luna feeling on edge as she clutched the bag with the Pearls in her jaws.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, what appeared to be some sort of stone waiting room greeted them…candles alit and lining the walls around them. Off to their right was a deep canal with a huge wooden boat sitting in the murky black water, the canal stretching onward for miles. A voice caught them off guard, their tone slightly deep but clear as they spoke to Percy and his friends when they faced the owner of the voice.

"Welcome…what is the manner of your deaths?"

The figure before them was definitely not human, if his manner of speech was any indication; he wore a black robe that stopped before it reached his feet, sandals covering them. He had pale skin and the only features one could see were his mouth and eyes, which were gray-blue in the candlelight and glittered dimly…the hood covering the rest of his face in shadow as he spoke again.

"If ye be living, then turn away and come back when you're dead…only the deceased pass through here, and all must pay to cross the River."

Before any of them could answer, Annabeth stepped forward and fished the Drachmas out of her pocket and held them out for the figure to see. His eyes took on a glint of greed as his pale hand reached out and took the coins from the Demigod girl's outstretched hand, the figure gesturing for all of them to board the boat as he took his place up front…the robed figure using his cane to push the boat away from the stone floor and down the canal.

Annabeth decided to fill Luna in on who their ferryman was, since she would've asked anyway.

"Luna, that's Charon…he's the ferryman of the River Styx. He takes the souls of those who've died to the Underworld, that's why he asked us how we'd died. We had to pay him a coin in order to cross, or we would be stuck back there. By the way, are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah…you remember what Luke said, right? That dragons have gone to the Underworld before? They were probably Fire dragons; I have some Ice dragon in me, because of my grandfather…I'm sure that I'll be alright."

Charon listened to them converse, the ferryman feeling very happy for once in the last 2,000 years he'd been doing his job…after all, it wasn't very often that one got to have a dragon onboard their boat as they kept going through the Underworld. After another 45 minutes of slow traveling, Charon stopped outside Hades' castle. The three Demigod teens and white dragoness stepped off the boat one by one, Luna turning to face Charon and stare at him before she spoke to the robed ferryman.

"I thank you for bringing us here."

The robed ferryman nodded before turning his boat away and leaving, Luna following after her friends. When she finally caught up with them, they were being corralled by three Hellhounds; the white dragoness jumped in front of her friends to protect them from the animals, Luna spraying them each with a blast of freezing cold water that sent the hounds running away in fear. The air itself had also become cold for a brief moment, but soon heated up again as a woman in a long black dress appeared before them.

She had skin the same color as Grover, her eyes a warm coffee brown that shimmered in the embers filling the air around them. Her hair was dark as velvet and fell in curly wisps that rested between her shoulder blades, the locks pulled up and held high with a dark red hair tie…her long shapely legs leading to black heels that covered her dainty feet, her hands small with elegantly thin fingers whose nails had just been trimmed and filed earlier that day. Her dress stopped at her knees and had spaghetti straps that framed her thin shoulders, her smile showing off pearly white teeth.

The woman knew that the white dragoness was sizing her up, so she decided to break the ice and be diplomatic about the situation.

"Sorry about the dogs…they smelled another animal."

"Great…they smell goat."

The dark skinned woman chuckled at the dark skinned Satyr's sarcastic response, her smile lighting up her face.

"Hmm…I've never had a Satyr…visit before."

Grover was so taken by her looks and smooth voice that he bleated like a goat out of embarrassment, his mind telling him that this was Persephone…and that she was a master at seduction, hence why Hades married her.

As if he knew they were there, the Underworld God yelled loud enough that it reached Persephone and the others with her.

"Persephone?! What could possibly be taking you so long? Don't ignore me!"

Her response surprised all of them, the words reminding Luna of the arguments she and Malefor had at points in their mating.

"Or what!? What will you do?! I'm already in Hell."

Persephone looked back at the group of visitors in front of her, the bag clutched in the white dragoness' jaws interesting her.

"Seems you have something valuable in that bag, but I'll reflect on it later. Hades wants to see you, so let's go."

Annabeth and her friends followed after the dark skinned woman, the walk brief and soon enough they were standing in a large room with black marble floors; a fire burned in a black marble fireplace and an ornate rug covered the middle of the floor, a stand with a round wicker vase off to the far right that was within walking distance of anyone in the room. A white leather chair sat in the middle of the rug, an arm draped across it and black curly hair seen just above the top of the chair.

The owner of said arm stood up a minute later to reveal Hades in his somewhat human guise, his looks reminding one of the musician known as Mick Jagger; he smiled at Percy, the Underworld God pleased that his nephew had shown up…but wasn't expecting him to bring friends with him.

"Hello, nephew…so good to see you."

The Underworld God walked over to the brunette Demigod teen and gave him a good once over with his penetrating dark copper stare, Hades smiling again before he spoke.

"You take after your father…then again, he always did best me in the looks department. So, what brings you down here? I know you didn't drop by just for a visit and a chat."

"You're right, uncle. I actually came to talk to you about the Lightning Bolt; thing is, I'm not the thief…so, if you could please return my mother then I'll leave without a fight."

"Ah, of course you're not the thief…so…do you think I'm an _idiot_!? I'm Hades, God of the Underworld and tormentor of souls! Now give me the Bolt, or say goodbye to your mother!" Hades said as he walked over to the vase and threw it onto the floor, the artifact smashing into bits as smoke started gathering and taking shape…Percy's mother appearing in front of them all a few seconds later.

"Mom!"

Sally looked over at her son the moment she heard his voice, both of them embracing each other tightly. Luna's eyes drifted down to the shield that Percy had dropped when his mother appeared, something shining brightly and crackling beneath the handle; Hades walked up to the shield and removed the object from inside the shield handle, a wicked smirk appearing on his face as he held up the object for everyone to see.

"Zeus' Master Bolt…" the Underworld God said as he savored the feeling of so much raw power in his hands, Hades then looking over at his guests with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Liar."

"No, I swear I never stole it! That's not even my shield!"

Annabeth felt realization hit her like a punch to her lungs, her eyes landing on the shield and she instantly knew what had actually happened.

"No…it's Laura's. She stole the Lightning Bolt; she rigged the shield and placed it there so that we'd bring it to Hades. She framed us."

Hades himself was too busy reveling in the power of the Master Bolt in his hands, so he knew that the role Percy and the others had played was over.

"Um, I think we're done here. Feed them to the Souls, Persephone."

The dark skinned woman smirked as she opened the fireplace door, flames coming towards them as spirits made of brimstone started spilling out and trying to grab them. Luna grabbed the bag with the Pearls with her tail and held it tightly as she did her best to summon up the coldest water from inside her body and douse the flames, but the heat was fanning the flames and making them stronger than her water; she still did her best to douse them long enough to think of a plan to escape, the air becoming cooled down by the cold water.

"No, you can't do this! We had a deal!" Percy said as he held up his sword in a defensive stance, Hades finding the effort hilarious before he spoke again.

"Summon the Hellhounds."

Persephone called her three hounds to force Percy, his friends, and his mother into the fireplace to become food for the Souls…the dark skinned woman kissing her husband passionately before grabbing the Bolt from him. The Underworld God laughed amusedly before Persephone shot him with the Bolt, Hades flying backwards and hitting a marble column; the dark skinned woman closed off the fireplace and sent the hounds away as she ran up to Hades with the Bolt still in her hand, happy laughter coming out of her mouth as she stared down at her unconscious husband.

"He won't remember a thing when he wakes up!"

Percy and his friends were confused, the brunette Demigod walking up to Persephone with his sword still held up defensively as she stood up to her full height.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because…he's cruel and abusive. The only thing that I'm looking forward to is my allotted time away from this Hellhole; a war of the Gods would put an end to that…and then I'd be alone…with him…forever."

The dark skinned woman handed the brunette Demigod teen the Master Bolt, Percy taking it from her gratefully as Luna walked up to her friends with the bag in her tail. The white dragoness handed the bag to Percy as he fished the Pearls out of the small leather bag, Persephone seeing that there were only 4 Pearls in his hand.

"Only 4…there are 5 of you; each Pearl can transport only 1 person. One of you is gonna have to stay behind."

Everyone in the room started to argue about who would stay, Percy insisting while his mother refused and Annabeth tried to reason with him. Luna herself had already decided to go to Mt. Olympus, since she owed it to Poseidon to keep her promise and help his son…Grover interrupting them by speaking up.

"Guys, guys…knock it off. I'm staying because I'm the Protector."

Percy looked at his best friend shocked, his facial expression becoming one of anger and sadness.

"Grover, come on…don't do this."

"Look, Perce, my job is to protect you…not to argue or split hairs with you. Just get out of here; you need to give Zeus the Bolt anyway. Luna, Annabeth, take care of him for me."

The white dragoness and brunette Demigod girl nodded as Percy accepted the fact that his best friend was undoubtedly more stubborn than a Minotaur, the brunette Demigod teen hugging Grover tightly before releasing him and nodding with a sad smile on his face.

"I promise that we'll come back for you."

Grover nodded at his best friend and gave them one last piece of advice about the Pearls.

"Alright, guys. Step on the Pearls, concentrate on where you wanna go; Luna, you'll probably have to bite down on yours but it should still work the same way."

Percy gave a Pearl to his friends and one to his mother, all of them crunching the Pearls into dust and letting them transport them back to Mt. Olympus.

Percy could do nothing but hope that he wasn't too late to stop a war that could possibly destroy the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally finished this chapter! Only one or two more, maybe three, and then this fic will be done…which will bring my Legend of Spyro crossover series to a close after such a long time. I wanna thank you guys so much for hanging around until the end, even if it took me longer than necessary to actually finish the series. But hey, if you guys want another sequel, then PM me or write it in a review and I'll see what I can do.


	9. Ending A War And Keeping A Promise

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: So, as mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, this series is finally drawing to a close and I had so much fun writing it! This story is the final chapter of the crossover series, but if you think there should be one more then PM me with a game/anime series you want me to cross this over with and I'll make it happen somehow. Until then, enjoy the closing chapter(s) of this story.

 **Ch.9- Ending A War And Keeping A Promise**

The sky above Mt. Olympus was covered in clouds, and those clouds even stretched out to cover the sky over Camp Halfblood. Luke was sitting in front of his TV with Call of Duty Black Ops II on pause, the blonde Demigod teen thinking about Percy again; he liked the brunette, but he didn't want to rush him into anything. He was sure that they'd get along great, that they might even become something more than just friends a few months down the road in their lives…but for now, Luke decided to just focus on the few things he liked about him in the short time they'd spent together about a week ago.

His smile.

His laugh.

His eyes, which reflected a deep pool of clear water so blue that they made even the bluest ocean pale in comparison to their beauty.

Luke decided that when he was done with his mission, he was gonna ask the brunette out on a date…or at the very least, to hang out with him. As he decided to just wait until he got that chance, the blonde Demigod teen unpaused his game and got back to it; his sister came down the stairs and ran out the door, Laura not even saying anything to him as she put on a pair of her dad's flying shoes and flew off towards Mt. Olympus to watch the war break out between the Gods.

(Mt. Olympus)

The Pearls carried their users up to the top of the tower that led to Mt. Olympus, none of them used to traveling this way. Luna herself only ever traveled around through portals, and they didn't turn her into dust or mist; a few minutes later, they were standing on top of Mt. Olympus, or at the very least the tower that led to it.

The Pearls returned them to their original bodies, the white dragoness relieved as she looked at her friends with urgency in her eyes.

"Guys, we don't have time to sightsee…look." The white dragoness said as she turned her eyes to the sky, dark clouds swirling angrily overhead.

"No…this can't be right; this isn't Olympus, this is the Empire State Building."

"Percy, the entrance to Olympus is through that door!" Sally said as she started running towards a set of stairs leading down to a rusted looking door, her son holding the Master Bolt in his hand but before they could reach the door a voice stopped them.

"Percy Jackson…well, you weren't supposed to make it back here alive."

The brunette Demigod looked over to see Laura land on the roof across from him, her shoes having been replaced with a pair of her father's flying ones.

"Laura."

"Sorry, Percy…but I can't let you take that Bolt back to Olympus. You've probably already figured it out, but I may as well tell you if you haven't. Truth is, I'm the Lightning Thief."

"But why, Laura? Why'd you rig the shield to carry the Bolt? Why'd you steal it?!"

"Ugh, so many questions…well, when you said that you were going to the Underworld, it hit me: that was the perfect chance to hand deliver it to Hades himself. As for why I did it, allow me to spell it out for you…Olympus goes down, the Demigods take over, _we_ rule the world."

"Yeah? Well that's not gonna happen…cuz I'm returning the Bolt to Zeus right now."

"Not before midnight, you're not." The blonde Demigod girl said as she charged at Percy, and a fight broke out between them. The battle was going alright for the first few minutes, until Laura decided to play dirty and throw some dirt into her opponent's eyes…Percy blinded and not being able to see the kick the blonde girl sent at him until he felt it connect with his stomach, the brunette Demigod teen flying backwards and losing his grip on the Bolt. Laura grabbed it and flew up into the sky, the girl taunting the brunette Demigod teen.

"What's the matter, Percy? A bit beyond your reach?"

The brunette Demigod boy tried rubbing the dirt out of his eyes, most of it still stuck to them until Luna used her water breath to wash the rest of it away; Percy stared at Laura with a scowl on his face, the brunette Demigod boy remembering that Luke had given him a pair of flying shoes as he ran over towards his bag and grabbed the cardboard box. Taking his own shoes off and replacing them with the winged ones, Percy ran towards the railing and took off into the sky.

From there, the aerial battle began as Laura used the Bolt to attack Percy with well aimed lightning attacks. The white dragoness made sure to use her nature abilities to keep her friends safe from harm as she watched the battle take place.

"I hope Percy can keep dodging those lightning strikes, because they can cause serious damage."

"(scoffs) Please, like that tiny little jolt could do any real damage. I've seen Thunder dragons with way more bite to their attacks, and I'm willing to bet my salt that Volteer would put that girl in her place."

Annabeth looked at Luna curiously, the brunette Demigod girl intrigued by her claim.

"You've gotta send me some books about your people's history and dragons really soon."

"I'll make a note of it."

As the girls kept watching the battle, the air became charged with electrons and white hot heat as the two Demigod teens kept at it until Laura sliced the wing off one of the shoes and sent Percy falling out of the sky. The brunette Demigod boy ended up dropping the Bolt before he hit the ground hard, the blonde Demigod girl picking it up when she landed…her face taking on a disappointed expression.

"That's it, huh? Looks like they were wrong about you…you're no Son of Poseidon. It's too bad, really; I liked you, but you're obviously a joke compared to the rest of us."

Hearing Laura insult his heritage, Percy used his power to summon a wall of water and sweep her up in it…the blonde Demigod girl becoming swirled around like liquid in a blender as she lost her grip on the Bolt, Percy debating on whether or not he should just drown her outright. However, he decided against it since it would be abusing his power, and she was technically Luke's sister so he finally dispelled the water another few minutes later. Laura was soaked through to her bra and panties as she coughed up water, the blonde Demigod girl weakened by being swirled around so much as the brunette Demigod teen grabbed the Bolt and her as well…Percy slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of rice as he switched his shoes out with hers and placed the ruined ones on her feet.

The brunette Demigod teen then flew back to the Empire State Building and placed the now unconscious Laura against a wall, Percy running towards the door with his friends close by and they all headed up to Olympus. Time was running out, and they had less than 3 minutes to stop a war before it started.

(Mt. Olympus)

All the Gods and Goddesses were arguing loudly, some steeling themselves for battle against each other as Zeus watched angrily. It was one minute to midnight on the final day of the Solstice, and his Master Bolt was still missing; not even his wife, Hera, could cool his heated blood as he yelled at the others in a voice loud enough to shake the very clouds themselves.

"Silence!"

The other Gods and Goddesses became quiet as they all took their seats next to and across from each other. As much as they wanted to continue fighting, they couldn't disobey their King as they all kept staring at the dial moving slowly towards the midnight hour. Poseidon himself was ready to start a fight with his brother, not only because he was irritated, but also because he was still royally pissed at Zeus for unjustly accusing his son of being a thief.

"This war was predestined…you _wanted_ this fight."

"This is your fault to begin with…you and that whelp of yours, and you have only yourselves to blame."

Poseidon could feel his blood boiling, his temper flaring over the edge as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to make the first move when Athena stepped between them to offer an olive branch.

"Please, let's be rational about this…war is not the answer."

The dial stopped on a blank space at the top of the dial, Zeus and the others knowing full well what it meant.

"Time has run out."

"Wait!"

The other Gods and Goddesses looked at the double doors at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Percy and Annabeth running in followed by Luna…all of them taking in the sight before them: pale cream marble floors, walls, and columns with gold accents and plates. The Gods and Goddesses, whose size could rival the Celestials themselves, all stared at them curiously. Most of them were surprised that a dragon was in their halls, but also at how much smaller they were than the rest of them.

Percy spoke up first, the brunette Demigod teen deciding that he couldn't waste anymore time and held up the Master Bolt for everyone to see.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and I think that you're looking for this."

Zeus looked down at the boy, his face softening but still holding an angry expression.

"Give me the Bolt, Lightning Thief."

The brunette Demigod teen handed it to Zeus without any hesitation, the ruler of the Gods looking happy to have it back in his hand again as lightning struck across the sky multiple times in a few seconds. He then looked down at his nephew, both of them waiting for the other to speak when Zeus decided to.

"You are wise to betray your father."

"I didn't steal it, and I have no connection to Poseidon."

Zeus was curious about his nephew's claim, so he decided to ask him to explain himself better to all of them.

"Then tell me, nephew…if _you_ didn't steal it, who did?"

"It was Laura, Hermes' daughter."

Hermes looked shocked that his own daughter would steal Zeus' Bolt, and in his heart he felt great shame at her actions.

"You see, she was angry at you…all of you. She wanted you to destroy yourselves, and each other."

The Gods and Goddesses looked at each other before feeling relief fill their hearts at the fact that a war had been stopped.

"You have done well, nephew. Let there be peace."

Zeus turned to walk back towards his throne when Percy's voice stopped him.

"Zeus, there's something I want to ask you."

The King of the Gods turned around to face his nephew when he heard him speak to him, the brunette Demigod teen looking at his uncle before talking again.

"My best friend, a Satyr named Grover, stayed behind in the Underworld; he's the reason why we could escape and return the Bolt to you."

"And now you want me to bring him back…consider it done."

The other Gods and Goddesses seemed content with the concerns addressed and solved, all of them getting up and leaving. Annabeth talked to her mother for a brief moment before the brunette Goddess had to leave, Poseidon talking in a hushed tone to Zeus.

"Zeus…please, let me speak with him and that dragon."

Zeus turned to face his brother and spoke back to him.

"I understand that you want to talk to your son, but why that creature?"

"Because…I promised to help her. She has been robbed of her power, which is based in the water like mine…she came here hoping to find a way to restore herself to what she once was, and I told her I could help her do that; I won't deny her a result that I promised her."

Zeus was perplexed, but agreed to it nonetheless.

"Just this once."

The water God nodded at his brother before walking up to his son and the dragoness who was no taller than a Clydesdale stallion, Athena's daughter having left them both alone in the room with Poseidon…the water God leaning down to talk to Percy.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me, Percy. But I want you to know that I'm grateful."

Percy nodded before he spoke to his father.

"I didn't do it for you…I did it to save mom."

The brunette Demigod turned away from Poseidon and started to walk away when Luna used one of her vines to grab his wrist and stop him.

"Percy…he's your father. He doesn't have much time to talk to you, and you should be grateful that you even _have_ a father; _mine_ , unlike _yours_ , died when I was a child…so don't just push him away like this. _Talk_ to him, and savor this time you have with him, because you may never get to see him ever again."

Poseidon looked at the white dragoness and smiled happily as he reappeared behind Percy in his much smaller guise, the water God placing a hand on his shoulder and talking to him.

"Your friend is right…I don't have much time, Percy. Please, talk to me."

The room was silent for a brief moment before Percy spoke to his father.

"How old was I…when you left?"

"Seven months."

"You didn't have to be there all the time…but I wanted to have seen you, at least once."

Poseidon turned away, his posture showing sorrow and regret for his actions.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to…but…when I was with your mother, I started to neglect my responsibilities. I was becoming human."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For a God? Zeus thought so, which is why he passed the law forbidding all Gods and Goddesses from having contact with their children; just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean that I wasn't there."

"I heard you."

"Yes…and just like before, I'll always be watching over you…in your thoughts, your dreams, and in your heart. Even though you'll never see me, just know that I love you always, Percy."

The brunette Demigod teen hugged his father and then left, Luna removing the vine from Percy's wrist and staying behind so that Poseidon could fulfill his promise and help her regain what she'd lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Oh my god, I can't believe that this story's almost done! Just another chapter or two, and I'll be finished with this project.


	10. Homecoming

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: Well, here we are…near the end. From here on out, the movie won't play as much of a role in the rest of the story as it did around the beginning of this particular part of the series. For sticking around so long, I thank you guys for that…I hope to keep bringing you stories you'll love for a long while.

 **Ch.10- Homecoming**

As Poseidon walked down the hall with the white dragoness following behind him, he was surprised that she didn't have any claws and small feet…maybe she had mixed blood? He couldn't be sure, and he'd never ask her something she didn't feel comfortable answering. As if reading his mind, Luna sighed before speaking to the water God in front of her.

"I'm only a half breed, like your son Percy. My mother was a dragon and my father was a stag, and even though I've gone through a lot in my 90 years, I've become stronger than my grief over losing my family. Does that sate your curiosity, Poseidon? I should hope so."

"I didn't ask because I didn't think you'd feel comfortable talking about your past, yet it doesn't seem to bother you as much as I'd initially thought."

"I learned a long time ago not to let my past bother me or weigh me down too much…my grandparents helped me become a stronger dragoness for it. Now then, have you figured out a way to help me regain my true self again?"

The water God motioned for Luna to look ahead, a huge pool with clear water sitting in front of them.

"This is the Pool of Peirene. Its' water comes from Hippocrene, the Fountain at the top of Mt. Helicon; it is the purest source of water in all of Greece, and was created by Pegasus himself from a single kick of his hooves. They say that it is even more pure than the Fountain of Youth…drinking the water will remove even the deadliest toxins from the body, as well as purify a tainted spirit. I believe that if you sleep in this pool for 24 hours, you can regain your original shape and power. Can you hold your breath for that long?"

Luna looked at the water, her heart soaring at the possibility of regaining her true self again…the white dragoness looking at Poseidon again.

"I can try…I have held it for a long time underwater when I go fishing for my mate and children. My lungs are fairly large, so I should be able to stay underwater if I have enough air in them."

"Then take as deep a breath as you can manage and rest your weary head in the water…I shall awaken you when the proper amount of time has passed."

The white dragoness nodded before slipping into the water up to her head, Luna inhaling deeply before covering her head with the clear liquid that felt as cool as a crystal inside a winter cavern. The white dragoness settled down on the bottom of the pool and felt her energy become imbued with the water around her, Luna closing her eyes a minute later and falling asleep.

(Elsewhere with Percy and Sally)

The brunette Demigod teen and his mother were standing outside the gate to Camp Halfblood, both of them happy that everything had turned out for the better.

"Don't worry mom, I'll come and visit you…as long as you promise that I don't have to deal with that loser, Gabe, ever again."

"I kicked him out, Percy. He's gone."

"You mean it?!"

"Yeah…for the first time in a long time, I feel…free."

"So…what will you do now for a place to live?"

"I'll figure something out. As for you, this Camp is where you belong."

Percy and his mom shared a hug that lasted for a few minutes before he went into the Camp, Sally crying tears of joy as she turned and left to go back to her soon-to-be former apartment.

(Camp Halfblood)

Percy was walking through the Camp and was about to get hit by arrows when a very familiar dark skinned Satyr ran up to him and threw their arm around his shoulders.

"Whoa, watch it guys! Savior of the world coming through, you're gonna put his eye out with those things…go shoot somewhere else, we're walking here, alright? Thank you!"

"Hey, Grover! You made it out!"

"Yup, Zeus really came through for me. By the way, do ya happen to notice anything…different about me?"

Percy looked at his best friend, his blue eyes moving over every inch of his body and head when they fell on something sticking out of hair.

"Hey, you got your horns!"

"Yup, Senior Protector First Class, baby!"

"Congrats, man!"

The two best friends spent the rest of the morning catching up on what Grover had missed when they ran into Annabeth training, the dark skinned Satyr leaving his best friend alone to train with the Demigod girl.

(5 hours later)

Percy had just finished training with Annabeth and was heading to the washroom to take a shower when he saw Luke approaching him, the blonde Demigod teen smiling at him.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Not much, Luke…just got done training, and I was gonna take a shower. Is there something you want with me?"

The blonde Demigod teen did his best to calm his nerves, his eyes straying to the ground for a moment before moving back to catch gazes with the brunette Demigod teen in front of him.

"Yeah, actually…did you wanna hang out at my place for a while, maybe even spend the night?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great! See ya then, Percy."

"Ok, Luke…see you in 30 minutes."

The two Demigod teens parted ways looking forward to some time spent together, both of them hoping that they'd be friends by tomorrow as Percy stepped into the side designated for boys.

(30 minutes later)

Luke had some food set aside so that they would have something to eat in case either of them was hungry, the blonde Demigod also had 'Resident Evil 6' set up so that they'd have something to do together. When a knock on the door reached Luke's ears, he walked over to the door to see Percy standing there with a bag in his hand and a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Percy…come on in. I have some snacks and games set up for our night together."

"Cool. So, where should I set my bag?"

"You can put it upstairs next to the bed on the right…the one on the left is mine."

"Thanks. But isn't the right side bed Laura's?"

"Nah, she had her own room down the hall on the right but I got the room with two beds in case I had a friend stay over."

"Oh, ok…thanks again, Luke."

"Don't worry about it, and you're welcome."

The brunette Demigod teen walked up the wooden steps and went into the aforementioned room, Percy finding the right side bed and placing his bag next to it. after he placed his shoes next to his bag, the brunette Demigod teen came back downstairs and found that 'Resident Evil 6' had been set up for them to play.

"You play Resident Evil, too?"

Luke looked over when he heard Percy ask him a question, the blonde Demigod teen smiling at the brunette Demigod teen.

"Yeah…it's one of my favorite games. Wanna pull up a chair and go co-op?"

"Sure…whose campaign are we gonna play?"

"Leon's. Hope you don't mind playing as Heleina."

"Nah, not at all."

"Great, then let's get comfy and blow some J'avo heads off."

Percy didn't need any further invitation than that as he pulled up one of the padded sports chairs and grabbed a controller, the two Demigod teens playing all the campaigns in a row. During cutscenes, they ate some food and talked about life outside Camp before they'd arrived; they also talked about how life for them inside Camp would get better down the road and also about their preferences on certain things.

By the time they were done playing, it was around 11:45 so they turned the system off and went up to bed…Percy and Luke having had the best time hanging out and planning to do it again in the near future.

(Mt. Olympus, 24 hours later)

Poseidon was walking down the hall towards the Pool of Peirene, the water God knowing that the white dragoness had no doubt slept the whole time inside the Pool away. When he arrived, she was still asleep but the second he stepped near the edge of the Pool she opened her eyes…the light blue contrasting with the clear blue.

Luna raised her head to the surface to take a breath of air and slowly got out of the water, her full size shocking the water God that'd shrunk down to his human guise height; she was half his full size and towered over him, the tips of her horns reaching up to just an inch beneath his chest when he was full size.

"I see that you've regained your true self again, Luna. Now that you've done this and kept your promise, what will you do now?"

The white dragoness smiled down at him before speaking, her white scales glowing like polished ivory.

"I will go home to Avalar…my mate and children are waiting for me, and I also have another promise to keep."

"Well, I wish you luck in getting home to your family…and I thank you for helping my son."

"Thank you, Poseidon…you and the other Gods will always be friends with the dragons of Avalar. Do not hesitate to ask us for help when you feel the need to."

The water God and white dragoness walked down the hall, both of them happy that there were no more dangers to avert as they came upon a room sealed off by two solid gold doors with obsidian markings and curls. Poseidon opened the doors and showed Luna inside, the room itself large enough to accommodate them both as they stepped up to a portal that was still active; the water God then asked the white dragoness the coordinates to her homeworld and punched them into the dial, a picture of Avalar showing up on the portal screen.

"So that is your homeworld?"

"Yes."

"It's quite beautiful…perhaps I could visit sometime?"

"I could try to arrange it, and I can assure you that you'll find what you haven't seen yet equally beautiful. Now then, it's time for me to go home. Tell Percy that I'll be in touch if ever he needs tips on how to use his water abilities…when you're not giving him advice, that is."

Poseidon chuckled at that, both of them nodding at each other before Luna stepped through the portal and disappeared from their world forever. Even though she was now gone for good, the water God couldn't help but be happy for her.

Because she was going home to where she belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, one more chapter and that will be the end of this crossover series. There will be a twist, so be ready for it.


	11. Home And Secrets

**One Last Time (a 'Legend of Spyro' fic)**

Disc.: My ownership only counts towards fics of borrowed game/anime series, and not towards the actual games/anime.

A/N: Well, here we are…the final chapter of the finale of my Spyro crossover series of stories. I just wanna say that I had fun writing this series of fics, and that those who liked it liked it. After this one, the series will come to a close and there will be no more adventures with Luna, Noctis, and their kids…unless you specifically request it to continue. But other than that, this series will be over after this chapter.

 **Ch.11- Home and Secrets**

Noctis was currently pacing around the Star Chamber and trying his best not to go mad from missing his mate, who'd been gone for over 2 weeks. The nature dragon had told his kids that she'd be back soon, and Luna still had yet to step through the portal…his worries escalating as he allowed thoughts of horrible things happening to Luna plague his mind, Noctis having gotten so caught up in his tirade that he never even noticed that Luna had come home as she walked up to where he'd hear her and trying her best not to laugh at him making a total fool of himself in front of her.

The nature dragon had, by this point in his pacing, started voicing his concerns aloud to the empty room that held himself, a portal, and his mate that'd stepped through it while trying not to let him know that she was home yet.

"Ok, Noctis…keep it together, old boy. What if she's on her way back, and will be here soon? But what if she fell into another dimension that she can't escape from? Or gotten into danger? Or thrown in jail for a crime that she didn't commit?!"

"Hi Noctis."

"Oh hi, Luna. But what if she-" Noctis stopped right where he'd been pacing, the nature dragon turning to his right and seeing the dragoness he'd just been ranting on about for the last 20 minutes.

"How, um…how long have you been standing there, watching me?"

"Oh, about 20 minutes."

Noctis felt a huge smile come onto his face as he ran up to his mate and swept her up in a hug that almost suffocated her, but neither of them cared at the moment…because they were together again.

"I can't believe that you're back…I thought for sure that I'd never see you again!"

Luna rolled her eyes with a smile on her face at her mate's unnecessary over worrying.

"Ok, you need to calm down Noctis…I never said that I wouldn't come back. Now then, before I see the kids I have something that I need to take care of real quick."

The nature dragon was confused…he thought that she'd want to see her kids the first moment that she'd gotten home, but then again she was still adjusting to being a mother so it wasn't too surprising that she was more focused on other things.

But it didn't mean that she didn't love or care for them any less than she did at any time.

"Ok…what exactly do you need to do before you see our kids?"

"I need to make good on a promise I made while I was in that other world."

Noctis knew that he probably was better off seeing what she meant rather than asking her to elaborate, so he just followed after his mate as they went to the Meeting Hall.

(Meeting Hall)

The Divinity of 12 were having an absolute field day, their excitement intensified when they saw their missing Queen walk through the door with her mate…her power having been fully restored and her energy back up to normal as she took her place at the head of the table. Noctis just sat next to her in the empty chair designated for him as Luna began to speak.

"Now that I've returned to assume my duties as Queen, I want to revisit one of our old banishment decrees made roughly 60 years ago: the Lavender Child Libra's removal. I met with her during my quest, and I have found her to be sufficiently rehabilitated. She is no longer bent on taking revenge against those who wronged her, and she wishes to make up for her past errors. I say that she should be allowed back into Avalar and given a second chance at life here among her kin; are there any objections to this motion?"

The Divinity members, many of them familiar with the decree, had their hesitations about letting that monster back into Avalar…especially considering that she nearly destroyed the lives of so many dragons and other creatures. But they knew that Luna wouldn't risk the safety of her homeworld for any reason, and if Libra was indeed rehabilitated like their Queen claimed, then they could set aside their worries and at least give that dragoness a chance at redemption. To show that they were willing to take her word for it, they kept their hands down…the white dragoness pleased that they were gonna try to keep their reservations to themselves.

"All opposed and/or withstanding?" Luna asked, this question being the true test of their willingness…and she was once again pleased that none of them raised their hands. Noctis himself was confused at who it was they were talking about, because he'd never even heard of any dragon or dragoness named 'Libra'.

"Alright, the motion is approved and carried. I thank all of you for this emergency last minute meeting. We are adjourned until further notice."

Luna watched the Divinity members leave the room as she herself then turned away and headed towards one of the bookshelves that looked worn down to almost nothing, her mate following behind her with intent to get answers from the white dragoness in front of him.

After looking at the shelf for a minute, Luna grabbed a scroll sitting at a slant and pulled it…the sound of a door unlocking and the shelf moving aside to reveal a hidden passageway.

"You should know that only I and a select few others know about this secret passage, Noctis. The reason for that is because it leads to one of the greatest secrets that I've kept from you."

"Woah…it must be pretty important, especially if you kept it from your mate."

"I want you to know that I only kept it from you because I felt that you weren't ready for…the truth behind the secret."

The two mates walked down the passageway and down a set of stairs into another hallway, the bricks covered in cobwebs and moss growing between the cracks. It was obvious that these halls hadn't been used in a very long time, the wall tapestries worn away to just threads hanging on tarnished gold rods. The room they eventually came to was lit by glowing crystals and small flames, the ground damp and cold from lack of heat from anything touching it; the nature dragon himself was shocked at how cold the ground was beneath his feet, but he tried not to think about it as he took in the massive room surrounding them.

The bricks and pillars were dark grey marble with crystals in various states of breakage, some whole while the others were completely broken into shards that littered the floor. Moss was growing all over the floor in patches of green and brown, more worn tapestries covering the walls…some of Malefor while others depicted him and another dragon whose threadwork depiction was completely worn away, another smaller dragon also worn down to nothing; a tapestry depicting this other dragon was so worn bare that not even the original color was there anymore, Noctis feeling like he should recognize the other dragon on the tapestry with Malefor…but their identity was escaping him.

"I can't believe that these tapestries are still here, despite how long this room has been sealed away."

The nature dragon watched as his mate walked around the room like she'd been here before, Noctis starting to grow slightly agitated.

"LunaRose…what is this room, and why are there tapestries depicting Malefor hanging from the walls?"

The white dragoness sighed…she knew that when her mate said her full name, it meant he was growing impatient and wanted answers. So, with a dead serious expression, she looked at her mate and decided to tell him the truth.

"Noctis…you should know that…you weren't my first mate. My first…was Malefor."

The nature dragon felt his heart stop at what she said…his mouth hanging open as he fell silent.

"It was years before I met you. Malefor and I used to be in a relationship that all of Avalar had approved of, and this was before he became corrupted. We were really in love…but after he'd become consumed by darkness, we broke up. Years later, when he started the war, I was the only one who managed to stop him; to keep him from destroying the world, I agreed to be his bride and mother to his child."

Noctis was still stunned that his mate had been with another before him as he nodded at Luna, which showed that he wanted her to continue.

"He kept me in his castle, and took care of me. Believe it or not, part of ourselves still loved the other very much…even if we'd given up what we once had. Eventually, he and I bedded and I gave birth to his child. She was my first child, and her name…was Libra. We raised her together in the castle, but when she reached a certain age she showed that she had four elements. They were Fire, Darkness, Ice, and Water. She always was a daddy's girl, loved and idolized Malefor despite the evil he'd brought upon everyone else. When news of his banishment reached us, she was devastated."

"And…what happened?"

"(sighs) She declared war on those who'd banished her father. I tried to stop her without killing her myself, but even my efforts weren't enough; the Divinity of 12 finally managed to capture her, and sentenced her to banishment outside of Avalar. I did my best to change their minds, to make them see that she was just a child whose emotions had gotten out of hand…but they refused to listen to me, and I was forced to watch my only child be taken away from me. Afterwards, a law had been passed saying that her name was never to be mentioned for at least 20 years. It would give the dragons time to forget her deeds, and that she even existed."

The nature dragon saw his mate look towards the ground in sadness, the memories obviously causing her great emotional pain…Noctis walking up to Luna and wrapping his feathered wings around his mate as he pulled her to his chest and held her tight, both mates relishing in each other's embrace. After a few more minutes of being together, the two mates broke the hold as the white dragoness stepped back to tell the rest of her story.

"Anyway, before I knew it 60 years had passed…and I think that it's time for her to be given a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, even someone as corrupted as Malefor. But, he'll never come back because his body was destroyed along with his soul. As much as I loved Malefor and miss him, he's my past Noctis…you and my children are my future, and so is Libra."

"I can't say that I agree, since she's the Dark Master's daughter…but if her return will make you happy, I say let's do it."

"Ok…now then, there should be a portal around here somewhere…"

Noctis nodded as he looked around the massive underground room until his eyes landed on a portal big enough to bring a dragon through without injury.

"Is that it?"

The white dragoness looked over to her mate and smiled, Luna recognizing the Aesir Portal.

"Yeah, that's it…but we can't just turn it on. It takes a very specific power source, a pair of gems called Crystal Keys; they're large crystal big enough to require two dragons to lift each one. They should be around here somewhere, let's find them."

The nature dragon nodded at his mate as they looked around the room for the better half of 20 minutes, Noctis' eyes landing on a huge crystal that glowed in several different colors under a ray of light.

"Luna, is this it?"

The white dragoness looked over at her mate when she heard him ask her a question, her blue eyes landing on the same crystal and smiling.

"Yeah, that's one of them…the other one should be nearby."

The white dragoness and her mate looked around again and found the second one hanging from the ceiling, thick vines suspending it at least 200 feet high. Luna spread her wings and flew up to the Crystal Key, the white dragoness grabbing it with her arms and tearing the vines away with her tail. Luna then gently lowered the Crystal Key to the ground, the huge gem not even getting cracked when it finally touched ground.

The two mates picked up the Crystal Keys one at a time and placed them into the divots at the base of the portal.

"Alright, Noctis…on three, we turn the Crystal Keys together. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, here we go…1…2…3!"

The two mates turned the Crystal Keys at the exact same time, the portal activating and blinding them with a bright flash of white that filled the whole room with soft rays of illumination; when they were able to see again, the portal was thrumming to life and showing the dimension known as Aesir Space. Libra was staring at her mother from the other side of the portal like she was looking at a mirror, the two dragonesses each raising a paw and moving them to touch the portal…Libra and Luna surprised when their paws made contact. The white dragoness knew that this would be their only chance to act, Luna speaking to her daughter.

"Libra, listen to me…grab my paw and I'll pull you through, alright?"

" _Ok, mom."_

"Alright, on three…1…2…3!"

Upon hearing '3', the lavender dragoness grabbed her mother's paw and let herself be pulled through the portal…the device shutting down as soon as she came out onto the Avalar side. She shook her body and was surprised at how cold the ground was.

But that was nothing compared to how she felt being in the same world as her mother again. The two dragonesses shared a hug that lasted longer than the last one, their blue gazes locking and holding as they savored the moment.

"Mom…I can't believe that I'm actually back in Avalar again after 60 years. I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too, my dearest baby girl."

Noctis watched the scene before him with a smile on his face, his heart soaring with joy at seeing his mate so happy. After they released their hold on each other, both dragonesses turned to face Noctis and Libra got her first good look at him.

"Mom…who is this dragon?"

"Libra, you should know that in the years that we've been separated that I grieved for your father…but I also got remarried. This is Noctis, my current mate and husband. He's your stepfather, and also the father to your siblings."

"My…siblings?"

"That's right, honey…you have two brothers and a sister. You can meet them right now, since we're going home."

Libra was silent the whole way out of the room and back to the house that her mother shared with a dragon who wasn't her birth father, the lavender dragoness flapping her two different wings quietly in the wind. When they landed a few feet away from the house, Libra watching as her mother was attacked with hugs by three young dragons…Luna laughing and smiling as she reassured the young ones that she was here to stay for good this time. One of the younger dragons, a dragoness with a spiraled horn on her forehead and horns the same shape as Noctis' walked up to Libra and stared at her…the younger dragoness sharing her mother's looks.

"Um…can I help you, young one?" Libra asked the younger dragoness staring at her, the lavender dragoness perplexed when the younger female smiled at her before hugging her.

"Sister."

Libra was, by this point, even more confused at the actions and words of the younger dragoness…the younger not letting go until Luna called her over.

"Libra, I see that you've met Cadence. These two (motions to her sons) are Alistair and Eibahn, and they are your brothers. Alistair, Eibahn, Cadence…that's Libra. She's your older sister."

The lavender dragoness was steeling herself for the moment when she would be told that she'd have to live on her own, but was shocked when those words were never uttered.

"And she's a part of our family from this moment onward…she'll be living with us, as a member of our house."

Libra was speechless, the lavender dragoness following her mother and siblings into the house.

The very same house that, from today onward, she would be calling home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end…I know it's not exactly great, but there's not a whole lot to be said now. If there was gonna be a next part, which there won't, it would focus on Libra adjusting to life with her mother and getting used to having siblings when all this time she thought she was an only child. She'd also be told about her foster brothers Lion-O and Tygra, as well as maybe finding a mate of her own. But, I won't continue with this unless you think that I can/should. If you think that there should be another part, then message me or tell me in a review…until then, this will be marked down as complete, finished, and done. I thank you all for keeping up with this series from beginning to end, and you can definitely expect new projects from me in the coming days.


End file.
